Monster
by Moon's Night
Summary: La porte s'est refermée, l'enfermant à jamais dans cette chambre. Il pensait que personne ne viendrait le sortir d'ici mais voilà que ce jeune homme aux cheveux blond est apparu... il n'aurait pas dû ouvrir cette porte. UA, OCC. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.
1. Prologue

**Titre :****Monster**

**Rating:**** T  
><strong>

**Genre : ****Mystère / Horreur / Shonei-Ai  
><strong>

**Notes : ****Voici ma nouvelle fiction, après plusieurs mois d'inactivités. Elle est centrée sur Sasuke et Naruto mais on ne peut pas proprement parler d'un yaoi. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous suivrez l'histoire jusqu'au bout.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**PS : je m'excuse si il reste des fautes. Cette fiction est actuellement en correction ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

La pluie tombait sur le toit de la bâtisse. On aurait dit qu'il allait être détruit tellement elle était forte, cognant avec violence contre les tuiles de la maison. Il l'écoutait, immobile, comme à chaque fois. Il écoutait les gouttes s'écraser contre le toit au-dessus de sa tête, se demandant si elles allaient pénétrer dans la pièce plongée dans le noir et le silence. Il se demandait s'il allait les voir tomber sur le sol, si la lumière du jour allait les suivre et le sortir de cette pénombre. Mais cela ne se produirait pas. Comme à chaque fois…

Il resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux, enfouissant sa tête contre eux tout en respirant lentement. Il ferma les yeux un moment, essayant de se rappeler à quoi ressembler l'extérieur. A quoi ressemblait le monde qui l'entourait. A quoi il ressemblait…

« Je vais revenir te chercher. »

La voix faible et cristalline de la femme résonna dans sa tête, le faisant relever les yeux vers la porte non loin de lui. Il la devinait encore, cette porte en bois sombre qui s'était refermée avant de le laisser à jamais dans cette pièce. Pourquoi l'avoir emprisonné ici ? Il ne savait plus. Il se souvenait juste d'un danger. Un grand danger qui planait autour de lui. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Il avait arrêté de compter les heures et avait attendu. Encore et encore. Il attendait. Le jour où on viendrait enfin le libérer…

La pluie s'abattait de toutes ses forces contre les tuiles usées du toit. Il l'écoutait, silencieux, le cœur serré. Une larme coula sur sa joue tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise sur ses jambes repliées contre son torse. Il en avait assez d'attendre…

**A suivre**

* * *

><p><strong>La suite : Dimanche prochain. Je posterais d'ailleurs un chapitre par semaine. Laissez une petite review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé =3. <strong>

**A+****  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

******Premier Chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'avais un tas de boulot. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je vais me faire pardonner ;).**

**P.S : désolé s'il reste des fautes, je ne suis pas parfaite -.-"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01<strong>

La pluie tombait à torrent, inondant presque la clairière dans laquelle le jeune homme se trouvait. Il dut faire des pieds et des mains pour atteindre une bonne fois pour toute la grande maison inhabitée devant lui, les volets claquant fortement contre les fenêtres closes de la bâtisse. Il poussa la lourde porte en bois pourrie, pénétrant afin dans l'habitation tandis qu'il soupirait bruyamment, passant nonchalamment ses doigts dans sa chevelure blé détrempée. Ses yeux fixèrent la pluie diluvienne, assombrissant un peu plus la forêt environnante. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un vieux film d'horreur, les murs de la maison craquant à chaque coup de vent, le faisant trembler de peur. Aucune lumière ne semblait fonctionner, des insectes passaient par moment devant ses yeux ou se posaient dans ses cheveux avant qu'il ne s'engage d'un pas vif dans la bâtisse, cherchant vainement à se rassurer. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait suivi ses amis jusqu'ici au lieu de rester dans son appartement. Il avait peur de tout ce qui se rapporter au fantôme et autres, alors pourquoi faire le fier et suivre ses imbéciles qui s'étaient maintenant enfuis à cause de l'effrayante vue qu'avait la maison sous l'averse. Un soupir quitta sa gorge nouée. Naruto était vraiment un imbécile fini.

Marchant d'un pas lent, le jeune homme arriva dans ce qui devait être le salon. La pièce était vide, le sol couvert de vieux tatamis usés par le temps. Cette maison avait, d'après les rumeurs, plus de deux cents ans. Elle avait été construite en même temps que le village, sur la demande d'un noble venant du nord du pays. Sa famille s'y était installée, mais quelques jours plus tard, plus personne ne vivait dans la bâtisse. On disait qu'ils avaient été assassinés par le maitre de maison et qu'il s'était enfuit. La police avait mené son enquête, mais elle n'avait abouti nulle part. Depuis, personne n'avait voulu revenir ici. Le terrain n'appartenant pas au village, l'habitation n'avait pas été détruite. Et qui aurait voulu explorer ce lieu morbide… à part une bande de gamins trop sûrs d'eux ? Personne. Un autre soupir quitta la bouche de Naruto. Il y avait bien des moments où il n'arrivait même pas à se comprendre. Venir dans une telle maison… en pleine nuit… et ce, tout seul. Mais quelle idée…

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Naruto s'assit sur le sol humide, repliant ses jambes contre son torse avant de plonger sa tête dans ses genoux. La pluie n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter et les murs de la maison ne cessaient pas de faire des bruits étranges. Il avait l'impression d'entendre les gémissements de douleur des victimes, des bruits de pas sur les tatamis, leurs souffles saccadés et rapides. Sa tête allait exploser. Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais il ne voulait pas sortir. La forêt était tout aussi terrifiante. Qui pouvait savoir quel animal pouvait bien lui sauter dessus quand il sortirait. Et si c'était quelqu'un qui lui sautait au cou… ou encore, quelque chose… Son cœur manqua un battement alors que la fenêtre du salon claqua plus fort. Il allait mourir de peur dans cet endroit maudit. Il devait partir le plus vite possible… si seulement la pluie voulait bien s'arrêter. Ça lui permettrait de quitter les lieux et de courir jusqu'au village avant de rejoindre son appartement et de se cacher sous ses draps. Il y resterait jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève pour enfin retrouver son calme et reprendre –peut-être- une vie normale et sereine…. Si seulement l'averse s'arrêtait.

Retenant son souffle du mieux qu'il put, Naruto se leva alors, se décollant du mur avant de reprendre le chemin inverse. S'il restait plus longtemps immobile dans cette pièce, il finirait par mourir d'angoisse. Alors autant prendre le peu de courage qu'il lui restait à deux mains pour enfin quitter cette fichue maison. Avançant d'un pas lent et hésitant, le jeune homme traversa le corridor, tenant fermement les manches de son sweat noir trempé tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ses yeux partaient dans tous les sens, observant chaque recoin de la maison alors que ses pas mouillés le menant enfin vers la sortie, la lourde porte se dressant alors devant lui. Faiblement, il porta sa main à la poignée, la touchant presque tandis que son cœur ne voulait pas se calmer dans sa poitrine. Quand une bourrasque de vent vint bousculer la cloison, la faisant trembler frénétiquement. Naruto sursauta, serrant son pull au niveau de son cœur avant de retendre la main vers la porte de sortie… qui trembla une nouvelle fois, mais bien plus fort. Étonné, les pupilles du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent en voyant le morceau de bois pourri s'excitait tout seul, bougeant avec violence dans son encadrement. On aurait dit qu'elle allait s'ouvrir d'un moment à un autre, laissant alors une créature pénétrer dans la maison. Elle tremblait à se fracasser contre le sol, effrayant un peu plus Naruto qui finit par prendre ses jambes à son cou, détalant dans la bâtisse pour aller à l'étage.

Montant les marches quatre à quatre, le jeune homme poussa la première porte qui se dressa devant lui, la refermant derrière lui avant de pousser un long soupir de soulagement. Soupir qui se transforma en tremblement nerveux quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'était enfermé dans la première pièce qui se trouvait sur son chemin sans se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien s'y trouver. Son souffle devint presque inexistant, ses yeux tentant vainement de s'habituer à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce quand il sortit finalement son briquet de sa poche, lui permettant ainsi de voir où il se trouvait. Il s'agissait d'une vieille chambre d'enfant où seul un futon et quelques peluches y logeaient. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, ni d'autres portes, mais juste le toit au-dessus de sa tête sur lequel la pluie tombait avec force. Le rythme de son cœur doubla alors qu'il cherchait désespérément son souffle, la porte dans son dos vibrant parfois quand il rencontra ses deux prunelles sombres. Naruto sentit sa respiration se couper tandis qu'un violent frisson parcourait son échine, ses yeux plongeant dans les orbes noirs d'un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge non loin de lui. Il était assis contre le mur, ses genoux repliés contre son torse alors que ses doigts serraient nerveusement son kimono noir de jais. Sa peau opaline et ses cheveux corbeaux le faisaient ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine, ses lourdes mèches tombant devant son regard stressant un peu plus Naruto. Il devait surement être en train de rêver. C'était le genre de chose qu'on ne voyait que dans les films d'horreur ou qui se passait dans les histoires d'épouvantes. Non pas dans la réalité. Ce type ne pouvait tout simplement être là, il était le fruit de son imagination.

Le vent souffla brutalement sur la bâtisse, les murs tremblant avec une telle force qu'ils auraient pu s'écrouler. Toutes les portes s'étaient mises à claquer, les volets également tandis les fondations de la maison craquaient de plus en plus. Naruto prit de plus en plus peur, l'averse se faisant plus torrentiel, les tuiles du toit semblant presque s'envoler. Il ne pouvait rester ici davantage, tout aller s'effondrer dans peu de temps. Hors de question pour lui de mourir dans un tel endroit et encore moins maintenant. Il avait beaucoup des choses à faire encore, sa vie ne pouvait se terminer dans ce lieu sinistre et morbide.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Naruto se tourna vers la porte dans son dos, tournant la poignée pour sortir de la pièce. Lorsqu'un hoquet de surprise le fit trembler. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme, toujours assis contre le mur. Il serra ses jambes contre lui, sanglotant doucement tout en frissonnant, surement de peur, alors que la bâtisse chancelait toujours plus. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger, restant immobile et silencieux contre le sol humide de la chambre. Le jeune homme réprima un frisson. Il allait rester là et attendre que la tempête se calme ? Était-il fou ? La maison allait s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre, il devait partir lui aussi. Pourquoi restait-il là sans rien faire ? Naruto tiqua bruyamment. Ce mec était à côté de la plaque.

D'un pas rapide et hésitant, il s'avança vers le jeune homme non loin. Il avait un peu peur que ce soit un piège mesquin d'un esprit ou autre mais il ne pouvait décemment pas rester là sans rien faire. Tout son être lui disait d'aller aider ce garçon avant que le toit ne leur tombe sur la tête. Il allait le faire sortir d'ici et ils retourneraient au village… si ce n'était pas un vilain traquenard digne d'un film d'horreur. Arrivé devant le jeune homme, Naruto attrapa vivement son poignée –étant fait de chair semblait-il- et obligea le garçon à se lever. Celui-ci lui lança un regard étonné et ahuri, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait pendant que Naruto rangeait son briquet dans sa poche avant de quitter une bonne fois pour toute la chambre d'enfant. Ils se mirent alors à courir dans le corridor, rejoignant les escaliers pour descendre à l'étage et sortir de la bâtisse pour de bon. Le vent fouetta leurs visages trempés par la pluie diluvienne, leurs pas les menant à l'orée de la forêt. Ils coururent un long moment sans se retourner, passant devant des arbres identiques, sautant au-dessus de vieux troncs pourris et de nids d'insectes quelconque avant d'arriver à l'entrée du village, Naruto tenant toujours la main du jeune homme qui regardait alors vers la forêt. Ses yeux semblaient fixer la maison abandonnée, l'inquiétude et le soulagement se lisant dans son regard morne. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cette bâtisse ? Que pouvait-il bien faire là-bas ? Et pourquoi n'était pas sorti lui-même de cet endroit ? Naruto avait un tas de questions à lui poser, mais le jeune homme s'écroula soudain sur le sol, la fatigue aidant. Poussant un juron, Naruto le prit dans ses bras, constatant que ses pieds étaient nus et qu'il ne portait que ce simple kimono noir et un pantalon de toile de la même couleur. D'où ce garçon pouvait-il bien venir pour être habillé de la sorte ? Une autre question qui resterait sans réponse un moment. Un soupir quitta la gorge du jeune homme qui se dirigea à la hâte vers son appartement. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

**A suivre**

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite review :D ?<strong>**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Chou : **je t'ai reconnu quand tu a mis "mon gamer préféré" x). Et je te signale que tu es aussi sadique que moi -.-"

**dj : **je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Je pense que c'était facile de se poser les mêmes questions que Naruto. Et encore, on a pas fini de se poser des questions avec la suite ^^

**Ophelle : **des questions, pleins de questions. Tu te doutes que je ne vais pas y répondre hein ^^. Tu le découvriras bien en lisant la suite. Et je suis contente que la peur soit bien retranscris dans le chapitre 1. Moi-même, quand je me relis, j'ai les jetons w ! Alors si les lecteurs ressentent ça aussi, c'est que j'ai bien fait mon boulot =D

**Merci pour les commentaires =D**

**Et maintenant, le chapitre deux. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

La pluie tombait avec force sur les carreaux des fenêtres, le jeune homme réprimant un frisson tout en se demandant si celles-ci n'allaient pas se briser. Il poussa un long soupir, claquant la porte de son appartement derrière lui avant de se diriger vers sa chambre d'un pas pressé pour enfin déposer le paquet qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il tira les draps marrons de son lit, les utilisant pour essuyer le pauvre jeune homme transi de froid qu'il reposa ensuite sur le matelas, un autre soupir quittant sa gorge. Ses cheveux étaient complétement trempé, les draps n'étant pas assez épais pour absorber l'eau qui couvrait son corps et son visage. Il allait attraper un rhume ou bien pire s'il ne se dépêchait pas de le sécher.

Sortant au pas de course de la pièce, Naruto s'engagea vers sa salle de bain, prenant le plus de serviettes possibles pour ensuite revenir près du jeune homme. Il commença par essuyer ses mèches corbeaux avant de descendre sur son visage pâle et sa nuque, quand il remarqua des cicatrices marquer sa peau. Naruto haussa un sourcil perplexe tout en continuant son ouvrage, lorsqu'il s'apprêta à enlever le kimono du jeune homme, lui permettant ainsi de le sécher totalement. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de porter sa main sur le tissu que le garçon se réveilla en sursaut, le faisant reculer tandis qu'il regardait le jeune homme s'agiter. D'un mouvement brusque, il se colla contre le mur non loin, ses yeux onyx faisant la navette dans la chambre avant qu'ils ne tombent dans les lagons de Naruto. Sa respiration se fit rapide et saccadée, son corps tremblant frénétiquement alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, ne lâchant pas le jeune homme du regard tout en serrant les dents. Naruto resta pantois devant ce qu'il se passait, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

- Du calme. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal…

Lentement, le jeune homme commença à s'approcher, fixant le garçon qui trembla alors un peu plus. Il serrait ses genoux contre lui avec force, ses ongles griffant sa peau opaline tandis qu'il ne desserrait pas la mâchoire. On aurait dit qu'il était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge avant de s'enfuir en courant de la chambre, un peu comme l'aurait fait un animal sauvage et apeuré. Naruto se massa la nuque sans pour autant s'arrêter d'avancer, le jeune homme le fixant toujours avec animosité et inquiétude.

- Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Il ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Le garçon continua de frissonner, ses sourcils se fronçant pendant que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues rougies par l'angoisse. Naruto dut s'arrêter alors qu'il avançait toujours, de peur que le jeune homme ne lui saute véritablement dessus. Il resta sur le bord du lit, réfléchissant à un moyen de calmer et rassurer le garçon tout en se massant le crane.

- Je fais comment moi…. N'aie pas peur. Je ne te ferais rien.

Le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas de trembler et de serrer les dents pendant qu'il respirait toujours difficilement. Une légère grimace sur le visage, Naruto s'approcha un peu, voyant le garçon tenter de reculer tout en le fixant d'un air horrifié. Il se sentait mal pour lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vécu mais il semblait traumatisé. Il ne voulait même pas que son sauveur l'approche. Mais est-ce qu'il le reconnaissait au moins ?

- Tu ne crains rien… c'est moi… je t'ai sorti de la maison dans la forêt, tu te souviens ?

Un faible soubresaut prit le garçon qui fronça à nouveau ses fins sourcils noirs. Il observait maintenant Naruto avec moins de peur et d'anxiété mais il ne cessa pas pour autant de trembler, restant caler contre le mur dans son dos.

- Je ne te ferais rien. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi…

Tout doucement, Naruto s'avança vers le garçon, une grimace étirant alors ses lèvres tandis qu'il frissonnait plus fortement. Il tendit la main vers lui, ses yeux onyx se fermant alors à cause de la crainte et de l'angoisse qu'il le submergeait. Un soupir quitta alors la gorge de Naruto qui s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme, posant délicatement sa main sur sa tignasse brune. Il le sentit sursauter avant de se serrer un peu plus contre le mur, son souffle devenant quasi inexistant pendant que son hôte caressait ses mèches corbeaux, un faible sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

- Tout va bien. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur.

Tremblant, le jeune homme releva son regard, plongeant dans celui bienveillant de Naruto qui lui souriait avec gentillesse. Il ne cessa pas de jouer dans ses cheveux, s'asseyant plus confortablement devant lui quand il commença enfin à se détendre, lâchant ses genoux rougis par ses ongles. Son corps ne tremblait plus de peur, son kimono noir glissant un peu sur ses épaules blanches alors qu'il s'abandonnait totalement aux caresses de Naruto. Celui-ci sourit doucement, se levant alors du matelas avant de prendre la main du jeune homme, lui lançant un regard rassurant pour le mener hors de la chambre.

- On va te laver et te sécher. Tu risques d'attraper froid si tu gardes ça sur toi.

Le jeune homme ne pipa mot pendant que Naruto le menait jusqu'à sa salle de bain d'un pas lent. Entrant dans la pièce, il laissa le jeune homme s'assoir sur un tabouret en bois tandis qu'il ouvrait l'eau chaude de la douche tout en retirant son t-shirt trempé. Une fois l'eau à bonne température, Naruto se dirigea vers le garçon, retirant doucement ses vêtements tout en lui souriant avec bienveillance. Quand il vit les nombres cicatrices sur sa peau albâtre, son visage devenant livide. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à ce jeune homme pour qu'il ait autant de marques… et il se demandait même s'il voulait vraiment savoir. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se poser des questions et en voyant le regard inquiet du garçon, Naruto décida d'y repenser plus tard.

Au bout de longues minutes, le jeune homme finit de laver et d'essuyer son invité, s'assurant que plus aucune goutte d'eau ruisselait sur sa peau. Il le ramena ensuite dans sa chambre après l'avoir enroulé dans un peignoir, le laissant alors s'assoir à nouveau sur son lit légèrement humide tandis qu'il cherchait de quoi le vêtir tout en séchant sa propre chevelure.

- Tiens, mets ça.

Naruto tendit un pantalon noir, un pull et un t-shirt blanc au jeune homme, lui permettant de s'habiller tandis qu'il lui passait également un boxer. Ses habits étaient peut-être un peu grands pour lui mais ça devait faire l'affaire pour l'instant. Sauf que le garçon le regarda avec interrogation, son regard faisant la navette entre les vêtements et son visage étonné.

- Bah quoi ? Habilles toi.

Prenant doucement les changes dans la main de Naruto, le jeune homme fixa avec perplexité les bouts de tissus entre ses doigts… avant de mettre le boxer sur sa tête. Naruto manqua de s'étouffer de rire alors qu'il enlevait le vêtement sur la chevelure du garçon qui l'observait avec contrariété et curiosité. Ce jeune homme ne savait même pas comment faire pour mettre un sous-vêtement. Il ne devait même pas savoir comment faire pour s'habiller tout court. Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était vraiment trop étrange.

- Regardes, ça se met comme ça.

Lui montrant comme s'y prendre, Naruto dût s'assurer que le jeune homme avait bien compris ce qu'il lui avait expliqué. Après lui avoir montré la manœuvre plusieurs fois et l'avoir aidé, il put enfin passer aux autres vêtements. Il leur fallut une bonne dizaine de minute avant que le garçon ne soit totalement vêtu et lui changé, un regard perplexe apparaissant alors sur le visage du jeune homme pendant que Naruto l'entrainait à nouveau en dehors de la chambre.

- On va manger maintenant.

Toujours en souriant, Naruto mena son invité dans la cuisine, lui servant un bol de ramens instantanés que le garçon s'empressa d'engloutir. Il avala ensuite la moitié de la bouteille de lait que son hôte lui avait donné, terminant les trois quart de la corbeille de fruit et le dernier yaourt qui restait dans le frigo. Manquant une nouvelle fois de s'étouffer, Naruto se demanda depuis quand ce garçon n'avait pas mangé convenablement. Il lui lança un regard hésitant auquel le jeune homme ne répondit même pas, trop occupé à lécher la cuillère encore recouvert de yaourt. D'où il venait au juste ?

- Mais c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête, posant l'ustensile sur la table avant d'hausser les épaules tout en fixant Naruto d'un air neutre. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux abasourdis, cherchant à comprendre où le garçon voulait en venir tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne mangeais pas chez toi ? Et d'ailleurs, d'où tu viens ?

Affichant toujours cet air neutre, le garçon se tourna vers la fenêtre de la pièce, pointant du doigt la forêt à côté du village sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il baissa ensuite son bras, cherchant des yeux autre chose à manger quand Naruto l'empoigna soudain par les épaules, son visage étant déformé par l'incompréhension et la surprise.

- De la forêt… tu vivais dans cette maison ?

Il acquiesça de la tête, attrapant ensuite une pomme qui restait encore dans le panier de fruit. Naruto, lui, assit doucement sur la chaise à côté de lui, ne le lâchant pas du regard tandis qu'il dévorait sa trouvaille. Il venait de la forêt, de cette maison abandonnée il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Plus personne n'habitait cette bâtisse depuis des lustres. Il ne pouvait dire la vérité. Il se moquait de lui. Mais en voyant son air innocent et son regard neutre, Naruto savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Il lui disait la vérité… ou tout du moins, celle qu'il connaissait.

Réprimant un frisson, le jeune homme se leva de son siège, quittant la pièce en laissant le garçon derrière lui. D'un pas rapide, Naruto arriva dans son salon, attrapant son téléphone avant de composer le numéro de la police. Il devait surement avoir un problème de mémoire pour lui raconter des trucs pareils. Il avait dû subir des choses horribles au vu des cicatrices qu'il avait sur le corps. Et il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il s'était réveillé… non. Il n'était pas normal. Tellement pas normal que Naruto ne voulait pas le garder avec lui.

Ses doigts pressaient les touches du clavier téléphonique, composant le numéro des autorités quand il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille. Naruto sursauta de peur, se retournant lentement vers ce qui devait être le jeune homme lorsqu'il tomba sur le regard suppliant et embué de larmes du garçon, celui-ci ne voulant alors plus le lâcher. Il l'avait laissé quelques secondes dans sa cuisine et voilà dans quel état il était. Faible et terrifié, tel un animal abandonné. Ses yeux lui disaient bien de ne pas le laisser tout seul, de ne pas le quitter tandis qu'il resserrait un peu plus ses bras autour de lui, son front se collant à sa chemise pourpre.

Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il ne pouvait laisser ce garçon tout seul. Il ne pouvait le livrer à la police. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Naruto ne se voyait pas abandonner ce jeune homme alors qu'il était dans cet état. Non. Il ne pouvait pas appeler les autorités, c'était trop dur dans cette situation. Reposant doucement le combiné, Naruto se tourna vers le garçon avant de le prendre délicatement contre lui, le berçant avec lenteur pour le calmer. Peu à peu, il n'entendit plus ses pleurs et ses épaules s'arrêtèrent de sursauter avant qu'il ne se décolle du torse de son hôte, essuyant son visage du dos de sa main. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto qui caressa le crâne du jeune homme, le rassurant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Je reste avec toi.

Un soupir monta dans la pièce, sortant de la gorge du garçon qui laissa enfin un sourire apparaitre sur son visage. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour des hanches de Naruto, nichant sa face dans son cou pendant que son corps s'affaissait entre les bras du jeune homme. Amusé, son hôte le porta alors, le menant jusqu'à sa chambre pour ensuite le déposer dans son lit. Il le déplaça ensuite dans un futon qu'il sortit de son placard, lui permettant alors de s'endormir convenablement dans qu'il changerait les draps de sa couche. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux noirs, son sourire disparaissant peu à peu sur son visage pendant que ses sourcils blé se fronçaient légèrement. Naruto ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi, mais il avait toujours ce mauvais pressentiment.

**A suivre**

* * *

><p><strong>Une review ? <strong>

**La suite, dimanche prochain (si j'ai pas trop de boulot et que j'oublie pas ^^") A plus tout le monde.****  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

La table tomba avec fracas contre le parquet du salon, le jeune homme accourant dans la chambre au bout du couloir avant de s'y enfermer. Il tourna le verrou, empêchant quiconque de l'atteindre pendant que son hôte poussait un long soupir d'agacement tout en essayant d'ouvrir cette fichue porte.

- Masao ! Ouvre !

Personne ne lui répondit à part un silence de mort qui ne le rassura pas. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux blés, le jeune homme tenta à nouveau d'appeler le garçon derrière la cloison de bois, mais sans succès. Naruto poussa un nouveau soupir, ses pas le dirigeant vers son salon où le médecin attendait un peu abasourdi.

- Je suis désolé… mais je ne pense pas qu'il va se calmer si vous restez…

L'homme poussa à son tour un lourd soupir, attrapant négligemment son sac tout en passant sa main dans sa nuque. Le jeune homme le fixa un moment remettre ses longues mèches brunes derrière son oreille alors qu'il affichait un faible sourire tout en s'engageant vers la sortie de l'appartement.

- Ce n'est pas très grave. Pour le moment, il faut qu'il s'habitue aux autres et qu'il reste calme. Vous pouvez l'aider, j'en suis certain.

- J'espère…

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur le visage du médecin qui enfila son manteau noir avant de serrer la main du jeune homme qui referma la porte de son appartement derrière lui. Il passa ensuite ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes, un soupir quittant sa gorge pendant qu'il retournait devant la porte de sa chambre où Masao s'était enfermé. Masao, c'était le nom qu'il lui avait donné. Vu qu'il ne se souvenait de rien et qu'il ne pouvait prononcer un mot, il lui avait temporairement choisi ce nom en attendant qu'il retrouve la mémoire et la parole. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'instant. Le problème que Naruto avait actuellement sur les bras était de faire sortir ce garçon de sa chambre.

- Masao ! Masao ouvre moi !

Rien. Le silence. Le jeune homme s'était certainement réfugié sur son lit, tremblant de peur et d'angoisse. Il n'allait surement pas ouvrir la porte de la pièce dans la minute, vu comment il s'était enfui en voyant l'homme entrer dans le salon avec sa blouse et son sac de travail. Non. Masao était trop paniqué pour faire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant à part frissonner sur son matelas.

- Masao… il est parti… tu n'as rien à craindre…

Naruto observait la porte avec inquiétude, se demandant comment il pourrait bien l'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Il n'entendait pas le moindre son, pas un sanglot qui pourrait dire si Masao était là ou non. Il devait faire face à ce silence pesant qui ne présageait rien de bon tout en essayant d'ouvrir cette fichue porte.

- Masao… Masao ouvre… s'il te plait…

Un soupir lui échappa. Il ne pouvait pas défoncer la paroi qui le séparait du jeune homme, il ne pouvait pas non plus l'ouvrir de l'extérieur. La seule solution qui se présentait à lui était que le garçon ouvre la porte lui-même… et c'est ce qu'il finit par arriver. Les yeux emplis de surprise, Naruto put voir la porte s'entrouvrir doucement, laissant apparaitre la chevelure corbeau du jeune homme qui tremblait toujours avant qu'il ne se jette dans ses bras, des larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues rougies. Son corps était pris de soubresauts assez violents, ses sanglots ne voulant pas cesser pendant que Naruto le berçait avec douceur, embrassant par instant son crâne pour l'apaiser, en vain. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas prêt à se calmer, pleurant chaudement contre le t-shirt du son hôte qui lui parlait doucement, tentant de le rassurer quand qu'il le prit soudain dans contre lui, le portant jusqu'à son lit avant de s'assoir et de garder Masao dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer, trop effrayé et apeuré pour reprendre son sang-froid et enlaçait le jeune homme du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les larmes se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son haut beige trop grand, mouillant le torse de Naruto qui le berçait toujours quand il finit par s'endormir, plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard. Son visage trempé de larmes semblait plus apaisé et tranquille pendant que le jeune homme l'installait plus confortablement dans sa couche, l'observant d'un air inquiet et pensif. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Naruto. Tellement de questions qui resteraient un long moment sans réponse puisque le principal intéressé ne pouvait pas parler. Il avait pensé aller au poste de police pour leur demander s'il pouvait retrouver la famille du jeune homme ou au moins son identité. Mais il ne pouvait pas quitter l'appartement en laisser Masao seul et personne ne pouvait venir sans que le garçon soit effrayé. Il avait finalement appelé le commissariat qui lui avait envoyé ce médecin… qui avait terrifié son protégé. Comment devait-il s'y prendre pour trouver des réponses à ses interrogations ? Naruto n'en avait aucune idée, mais pour l'instant, le plus important était de s'occuper du jeune homme. Au moins, s'il arrivait à se familiariser à ce qu'il l'entourait, il pourrait surement s'habituer à d'autres personnes et ainsi l'accompagner en dehors de l'appartement. Naruto l'espérait vraiment… de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas rester ici éternellement …

**oOooOOooOo**

La musique assourdissante qui sortait de la bâtisse devait surement s'entendre à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Les néons et autres lumières aveuglantes éclairaient les rues et avenues bondées de monde, de jeunes plus précisément. Ils allaient ou revenaient de soirées plus ou moins arrosées, chantant et se dandinant aux rythmes des musiques qu'ils entendaient encore. Ils croquaient la vie à pleine dent, ne se souciant pas du lendemain alors qu'ils rentraient joyeusement dans une bâtisse quelconque, prêt à continuer la soirée jusqu'au lever du jour.

C'était le cas de ce jeune homme. Ses prunelles noires injectés de sang balayaient la rue bondée à la recherche d'une fille qui pourrait bien lui tenir compagnie. Sa main passait par moment dans ses cheveux roux ou remettait sa chemise blanche en place alors qu'il avançait d'un pas lent sur les trottoirs surpeuplés. Il avait chaud, il avait soif, il était fatigué mais il en voulait encore. La soirée n'était pas finie, il en voulait bien plus et s'amuser jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Danser sur les pistes des boites, boire des cocktails dans les bars, trouver une fille à son goût et rentrer chez lui, totalement vidé et épuisé. Il souhaitait juste s'éclater et prendre du bon temps, comme n'importe qui d'autre. Alors autant s'amuser encore un peu même si son corps avait du mal à le suivre.

Les néons n'éclairaient pas assez la ruelle où il se trouvait, les passants se faisant plus rare alors qu'il prenait un raccourci qu'il connaissait. Sa boite de nuit préférée n'était plus très loin, à une centaine de mètre de lui. Il pourrait enfin s'amuser et s'écrouler de fatigue dans les bras de la première fille qui voudrait bien de lui. Il allait se vider et s'exploser la panse avec le plus d'alcool possible jusqu'à en cracher tripes et boyaux. Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de toute manière. Il voulait s'éclater, chaque seconde comptait.

Dans un mouvement brusque, il tourna dans un carrefour, se trouvant dans une ruelle pas très loin de sa destination. Il bouscula au passage un jeune homme plus jeune que lui, sa chevelure noire contrastant avec sa peau blafarde, presque maladive. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire là, habillé de vêtements trop grands et les pieds nus. Il semblait complètement ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées les plus lointaines. C'était certainement un drogué sorti d'il ne savait où. Il devait encore plané dans un monde imaginaire où rien d'autre que son bonheur existait. Ce genre de type le répugnait. Ils ne savaient pas s'amuser autrement qu'en prenant de la drogue ou des pilules. Ils étaient lamentables et moins que rien. Pas la peine de s'occuper d'eux et de leurs histoires. C'est pour cela qu'il reprit sa route, chancelant un peu à cause de tout l'alcool qu'il avait déjà consommé… quand il entendit le rire clair du jeune homme dans son dos. Perplexe, il se retourna, ses sourcils se plissant tandis qu'il voyait le visage souriant du garçon qu'il venait à peine de bousculer. Ses lèvres vermeilles brillaient sous le peu de lumière qui régnait dans la ruelle, ses dents blanches apparaissant un peu tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait. Sa peau était en sueur, ses joues légèrement creuses couvertes de sillons tracés par des larmes qui ne coulaient plus. Quant à ses yeux, ses prunelles d'un noir profond, ils firent frissonner le jeune homme qui recula d'un pas, la rage et l'amusement se lisant parfaitement dans le regard du garçon qui lui faisait face.

Il se sentait mal. Ses jambes avaient du mal à lui obéir. Il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant, s'éloignant le plus possible de ce type plus que flippant, mais en vain. Il resta là, immobile, à fixer le jeune homme qui s'avançait maintenant vers lui tout en se léchant les lèvres. Ses yeux partaient dans tous les sens à cause de la panique, ses membres ne voulant pas faire le moindre mouvement jusqu'au moment où il aperçut les mains du garçon. Celles-ci, blanchâtres, étaient couvertes d'un liquide rouge et brillant qui coulait lentement sur sa peau. Ses vêtements étaient tachés du même fluide, un frisson parcourant alors son dos. L'odeur lui arriva aux narines rapidement, le répugnant un peu plus et l'angoissant davantage tandis qu'il prenait enfin ses jambes à son cou pour aller ailleurs… Mais il était déjà trop tard…

La douleur fut tellement grande qu'il n'arriva même pas à crier. S'écroulant d'une masse sur le sol, le jeune homme tenait ce qui lui restait de jambe, serrant les dents tout en fermer les yeux. La vive brulure à son genou gauche lui faisait tourner la tête, son tibia s'étant retrouvé à l'autre bout de la rue pendant que le garçon s'asseyait sur son torse tout en souriant. L'air malsain qui peignait son visage lui donna la nausée, son cri se frayant un chemin de sa gorge jusqu'à sa bouche mais son assaillant l'empêcha d'hurler, sa main se posant violemment sur sa face avant qu'il ne lui arrache vivement la mâchoire et la langue. S'il avait pu, le jeune homme aurait hurlé à la mort comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, ses mains venant prendre ce qui lui restait de visage tandis qu'il pleurait de douleur et de peur. Il tenta de s'enfuir, gigotant dans tous les sens pour se libérer de la prise du garçon qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sa main agrippant alors son épaule qu'il arracha à son tour, donnant le tournis au jeune homme qui était sur le point de s'évanouir. Il cherchait le peu de force qui lui restait pour trouver une solution à ce problème qui lui faisait face. Il allait mourir dans la seconde s'il ne faisait rien. Il allait mourir dans les conditions les plus horribles qui soient… il allait mourir… D'un mouvement souple et rapide, le jeune homme réussit à se libérer, propulsant son agresseur un peu plus loin tandis qu'il essayait de ramper pour s'enfuir. Une action inespérée qui pourrait peut-être lui sauver la vie. C'est ce qu'il se disait… mais au fond de lui, il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au jeune homme pour le rattraper, sa main prenant son autre jambe qu'il arracha dans un bruit sec et sourd. Aucun son ne sortit de ce qu'il restait de sa bouche, le sang coulant à flot de son visage et de ses membres lacérés alors qu'il perdait connaissance, plongeant dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. Il ne sentit pas le jeune homme lui prendre son autre bras avec sadisme et amusement. Il ne le vit pas lui arracher les globes oculaires avant de les avaler avec envie et gourmandise. Il ne l'entendit pas dévorer son cœur comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire morceau de viande. Non. Il était déjà mort, libéré de la souffrance qui s'était abattu sur lui.

Couvert de sang et de sueur, le sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme se leva enfin du cadavre déchiqueté qu'il venait de dévorer à moitié. Il regarda son œuvre, la poussant un peu du pied avant de reprendre son chemin en riant doucement, satisfait de sa prouesse. Il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui l'observait à mille lieux de là, caché par son manteau de fourrure noir et marron. La neige tomba sur ses plaines encore inexplorées, le vent soufflant dans ses mèches brunes pendant que son compagnon arrivait enfin, se posant à ses côtés.

- Il s'est réveillé…

- Je sais…

Sans un mot de plus, il sauta de la colline où il se trouvait, disparaissant dans la montagne enneigée qui l'entourait alors. Le sang coulerait encore…

**A suivre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ça va ? Vous êtes pas trop choqués ? Je vous avez dit que ce serait un peu gore quand même. Bon y'a pire hein ^^". J'espère en tout cas que vous viendrez lire la suite. A dimanche prochain =D.<strong>

**P.S : désolé s'il reste des fautes, je ne suis pas parfaite ^_^  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Un soupir épuisé s'éleva dans la pièce, Naruto s'affalant sur son fauteuil alors que le jeune homme le fixait toujours d'un air malicieux. Il lui sourit gentiment, passant délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il attrapait la télécommande du poste de télévision. Sagement, Masao s'installa à ses côtés, se calant sur ses genoux avant de jouer avec le t-shirt orange de son hôte qui changea très vite de chaine pour ne pas effrayer le jeune homme. Depuis plusieurs jours, de nombreux meurtres tous plus horribles les uns que les autres avaient lieu dans le village. On parlait d'un détraqué mental qui dévorait ses victimes après les avoir démembrés et énucléés. Un barbare qui s'amuser à les torturer jusqu'à la mort avant de se régaler de leurs cadavres. La première fois qu'il avait entendu cela, Naruto avait failli vomir tripes et boyaux, changeant rapidement de chaine avant qu'il ne se rende compte que Masao avait lui aussi vu le rapportage. Sauf que le jeune homme s'était évanoui à la vue du sang qui peignait les murs de la ruelle où on avait retrouvé le corps. A partir de ce moment, Naruto faisait toujours attention aux images qui passaient à l'écran, s'assurant que le garçon n'était pas dans la pièce pour qu'il ne retombe pas à nouveau dans les pommes. Il avait réussi à le discipliner et à gagner sa confiance, il ne voulait pas retrouver le jeune homme apeuré et anxieux qu'il avait été les premiers jours.

Ses doigts s'emmêlaient à la chevelure corbeau du garçon qui restait tranquille sur ses genoux, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il s'amusait à triturer le haut de Naruto. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était à l'appartement. Une semaine que Naruto l'avait ramené de cette maison en plein milieu de la forêt après que ces amis l'aient abandonné. Il n'avait pas entendu parler d'eux d'ailleurs depuis qu'il était rentré. Personne n'avait pris la peine de venir voir s'il allait bien ou s'il était toujours en vie. Ça peinait énormément le jeune homme, mais la présente de Masao le faisait oublier ses tracas. S'occuper de lui était comme s'occuper d'un enfant. Il fallait le laver, s'assurer qu'il aille bien aux toilettes, qu'il mange correctement et ne pique pas dans le frigo. Lui apprendre à faire des choses simples comme son lit ou se brosser les dents. Il tentait parfois de le faire parler ou bien de l'aider à se souvenir de quelque chose. Et surtout, il fallait qu'il l'occupe la plus part de la journée. Naruto, lui, était étudiant à l'université dans la ville voisine. Comme c'était les vacances, il n'y allait évidemment pas mais il avait des devoirs à faire pour la rentrée. Sauf qu'avec Masao qui trainait partout et ne cessait de venir l'embêter… ce n'était pas toujours simple. C'est pour cela qu'il lui avait proposé un deal : s'il restait tranquille le temps qu'il finisse son travail, il jouait avec lui tout le reste de la journée. Voila comme il s'était retrouvé allongé sur son canapé après avoir poursuivi le jeune homme à travers tout l'appartement pendant les trois heures précédentes. Naruto n'en pouvait tout simplement plus, il avait juste envie de se coucher dans son futon et de ne rien faire d'autre. Et dire que Masao semblait frais comme un gardon, prêt à reprendre une nouvelle partie de cache-cache ou d'un autre jeu tout aussi fatiguant. Posant ses yeux sur le visage pale du garçon, Naruto put voir aisément le sourire bienheureux qui y était dessiné. Il avait l'air bien plus apaisé et tranquille que les premiers jours, plus expressif aussi. Comme le serait un enfant de dix ans. Le jeune homme était sûr que s'il pouvait parler, il l'entendrait toute la journée. Mais une ombre venait gênait ce beau tableau. D'ici trois semaines, Naruto devrait retourner en cours, et de ce fait, il ne pourrait pas s'occuper de Masao. Il ne pouvait décemment pas l'emmener avec lui pour aller à l'université mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser seul dans l'appartement. Du moins pas maintenant. Il devait trouver une solution rapidement avant que la rentrée n'arrive. Un soupir quitta à nouveau sa gorge, les prunelles noires du garçon le fixant alors qu'il s'arrêtait de caresser ses cheveux. Naruto ne savait pas du tout quoi faire à ce sujet…

**oOooOooOo**

Les nuages s'accumulaient dans le ciel déjà noir, rendant l'atmosphère plus lourde et inquiétante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le vent se faisait plus froid, annonçant au passage que la pluie allait bientôt pointée le bout de son nez pour venir perturber un peu plus les habitants du village. Serrant fermement son sac contre elle, la jeune fille courait presque dans la ruelle la menant à chez elle, les larmes montant jusqu'à ses yeux alors qu'elle accélérait un peu plus le pas. Elle n'était plus très loin, encore une centaine de mètres et elle serait sur le pas de sa porte. Elle pourrait enfin rentrer dans sa petite maison, enlever sa robe blanche et ses sandales pour aller se doucher tranquillement avant de regarder un bon film à la télé. Elle n'en avait pas pour très longtemps, elle n'était plus très loin. Mais l'angoisse et la peur lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était à des kilomètres.

- Vous avez un problème ?

Sans vraiment faire attention, la jeune fille percuta de plein fouet un jeune homme, se retrouvant alors sur les fesses pendant qu'elle se frottait le front à cause de la douleur. Elle se releva rapidement, aidée du jeune homme qu'elle lâcha de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose quand elle tomba dans les orbes noirs encres qu'il possédait. Étrangement, son regard l'apaisa, lui permettant d'oublier un moment son angoisse tandis qu'elle affichait un sourire désolé tout en remettant ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille.

- Ça va aller. Je vous remercie.

- Vous en êtes certaine ? Vous n'avez rien ?

- Tout va bien, merci. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Lui lançant un nouveau sourire, la jeune fille reprit son chemin un peu plus sereine, se disant qu'elle avait rencontré le garçon le plus beau de la planète en cette soirée plutôt morbide. Ça lui avait donné un peu de baume au cœur, son organe vital se réchauffant dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle reprenait sa route. Si seulement elle avait su…

Sa respiration se coupa soudain, la main du jeune homme se plaquant alors sur son visage pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit. Son autre main descendit quant à elle sur ses reins, passant aisément sous les pans de sa robe avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses fesses. Un violent sursaut prit la jeune fille qui tenta en vain de se débattre, sa voix n'arrivant pas à sortir de sa gorge alors qu'elle gigotait dans tous les sens, le jeune homme dans son dos caressant lentement sa culotte tout en embrassant tendrement son cou.

- Ne bougez pas autant. Je risque de vous faire mal.

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues rougies par la peur et l'angoisse, ses doigts griffant la peau du bras qui la retenait pendant qu'elle serrait ses cuisses au maximum. Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver ? Pourquoi ça tombait sur elle ? Pourquoi devait-elle subir une telle atrocité ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle ne cessait de se débattre, le jeune homme ne la lâchant pourtant pas. Il semblait calme et confiant, sûr de sa victoire. Et il n'avait pas complétement tort. Il y avait peu de chance pour que la jeune fille arrive à s'échapper. Elle était prisonnière d'un détraqué qui allait bientôt lui prendre sa virginité avant de la laisser dans le caniveau, heureux de son méfait. Elle aurait voulu crier, appeler à l'aide ou bien s'enfuir. Mais ça lui était impossible. Elle était prise au piège.

Avec une lenteur toute calculée, le jeune homme retira son sous-vêtement, le déchirant tout en embrassant la peau pale de sa victime. Il respirait son odeur, s'enivrant de ses gémissements de panique et ses sursauts de frayeur tandis qu'il glissait un peu plus ses doigts sur ses hanches, la retenant bien contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit. Il s'amusait comme un fou, le jeu ne faisant que commencer. Il avait envie d'aller plus loin, de pousser le vice à son paroxysme. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour cela. D'ici peu, il ne pourrait plus s'amuser comme il le souhaitait. Un soupir quitta ses lèvres rosées, ses cheveux corbeaux chatouillant un moment sa joue alors qu'il se redressait un peu, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Brulante et sourde. Telle fut la douleur que la jeune fille ressentit à ce moment-là. Jamais elle n'avait autant souffert qu'à cet instant, ses larmes redoublant alors que ses cris restaient coincés dans sa gorge serrée. Le sang coula abondamment sur sa peau en feu, les dents du jeune homme se plantant profondément dans sa nuque pendant qu'elle se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en vain. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes, ses mains tirant frénétiquement sur le bras de son agresseur qui ne lâchait pas. Elle fut prise de vertige, l'odeur nauséabonde du sang chaud lui donnant le tournis lorsqu'elle ressentit à nouveau cette vive brulure, son corps s'affaissant de lui-même contre le torse du brun. A nouveau, elle voulut crier, trouver une aide, même infime pour la sortir de ce cauchemar. Mais elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas de chance. Elle allait mourir…

Plantant brusquement ses doigts dans son bassin, le jeune homme arracha les viscères de sa victime, la faisant tanguer un moment avant qu'elle ne perde finalement connaissance. Son cœur ralentit brutalement avant de s'arrêter d'un coup, annonçant enfin la mort violente de la jeune fille qui résidait toujours dans ses bras. Le sourire qui était sur ses lèvres s'agrandit un peu plus avant qu'il ne commence à dévorer son bras qu'il venait d'arracher, balançant sa jambe gauche un peu plus loin dans la ruelle sombre où il se trouvait. Il lécha son sang encore bouillant, se régalant de son foie et ses cotes avant qu'il ne lui enlève ses globes oculaires pour les avaler tout rond. Couvert du liquide vital de sa victime, le jeune homme finit par lâcher son diner, rassasié et satisfait de son méfait pour enfin quitter les lieux après avoir écraser la tête de la jeune fille de son pied nu. Il avait fait un carnage, comme à chaque fois depuis qu'il était arrivé en ville. Le sang avait coulé à flot, les morts s'étaient écroulés dans ses bras et il s'était régalé à chaque fois. Cependant, il avait toujours faim. Cette sensation ne voulait pas disparaitre. Il en voulait encore et encore, apaiser sa soif et tuer des gens. Il ne souhaitait pas s'arrêter. Pas maintenant. Même s'il savait que d'ici peu de temps, on viendrait le déranger.

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage angélique, ses mains ensanglantées passant nonchalamment dans sa tignasse sombre. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu plus en fin de compte…

**oOooOooOo**

L'eau s'arrêta de couler sur la chevelure corbeau du garçon qui jouait toujours dans la baignoire. Il regarda son hôte d'un air interrogateur, celui-ci lui offrant un sourire rassurant avant de sortir de la salle de bain afin d'aller décrocher son téléphone qui sonnait depuis un moment déjà. Naruto ne savait pas vraiment qui s'était à cette heure de la soirée mais il était trop fatigué pour rester longtemps à discuter avec quiconque. Il espérait vraiment que s'était important sinon il raccrochait le combiné aussi sec.

- Monsieur Uzumaki. Ici l'inspecteur Kido.

Un frisson parcourut le dos du jeune homme qui salua l'inspecteur de police au bout du fil avant de prendre une chaise pour s'assoir. C'était lui qui lui avait envoyé ce médecin quelques jours plus tôt, ramenant au laboratoire de recherche de la police un échantillon d'ADN et la photo de Masao. Il n'avait pas été facile de prendre un cliché du garçon, mais une fois cela fait, Naruto avait attendu patiemment qu'on lui donne des nouvelles. Il n'aurait pas pensé que ça prendrait autant de temps pour retrouver la trace du jeune homme. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il appréhendait le résultat d'enquête de l'inspecteur.

- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal avec nos recherches sur ce garçon. Nous avons même fait des demandes aux services gouvernementaux.

- Et alors ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Rien du tout.

C'était surement une mauvaise blague. Naruto n'avait surement pas bien entendu ce que cet inspecteur de pacotille lui disait au téléphone…

- Vous rigolez… ce n'est pas drôle vous…

- Je ne rigole pas. Nous n'avons rien trouvé. Ce jeune homme ne figure sur aucune liste de recherche dans le monde entier, sur aucun registre de naissance ou médical. Nulle part. Nous n'avons rien sur ce garçon. Ni même sur de quelconques parents ou famille… je suis aussi étonné que vous…

Naruto crut s'étouffer. Ça ne pouvait décemment pas être possible. Masao venait de quelque part. Il venait bien de quelque part. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Lentement, le jeune homme se retourna, ses yeux allant dans la direction de la salle de bain où se trouver encore le garçon. Dans quel genre d'histoire s'était-il encore fourré…

**A suivre**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Des remarques ? J'espère bien ^^. J'espère aussi que ça vous a plu et que vous attendrez la suite avec impatience :D.<strong>

**On se dit à dimanche prochain !**

**P.S : désolé s'il reste des fautes n.n  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Son corps las et épuisé ne voulait pas quitter ses draps encore chaud. La douceur de sa couette l'incitait à rester coucher dans son lit, malgré le fait que le jeune homme secoue son futon comme un prunier.

- Naruto ! Naruto, j'ai faim !

Il poussa un grognement de mécontentement tout en remettant son drap sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas sortir de son lit, ni faire quoi que ce soit de sa journée. Naruto souhaitait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

- Naruto ! Il y a plus rien à manger ! Naruto !

Ses yeux s'ouvrèrent soudain de surprise avant qu'il ne se lève sur son matelas. Son regard rencontra celui étonné du garçon assis à côté de son futon, son visage angélique étant peint d'une expression effrayé et troublé avant de se refermer rapidement. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, ses prunelles onyx faisant la navette dans la chambre alors qu'il ne se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

- Je ne voulais pas…. je suis désolé…

Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Huit jours. Huit longs jours après qu'il l'ait sorti de cette maison délabrée, c'était la première fois que Masao prononçait un mot. Sa voix plutôt grave et pourtant cristalline résonnait toujours dans la pièce alors qu'il commençait à frissonner, ses bras resserrant ses genoux contre lui tandis qu'il continuait de s'excuser. Naruto en était tout bouleversé. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face à ça. Pourquoi se mettait-il à parler que maintenant ?

- Masao…

A l'entente de son nom, le jeune homme releva la tête, ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude et frayeur se posant sur son hôte qui s'approchait lentement de lui. Ses membres restèrent figés pendant qu'il refermait les paupières, attendant angoissé ce qui allait se passer. Il savait bien que Naruto ne lui ferait aucun mal, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

- Masao…

Avec la plus grande tendresse, son hôte passa ses bras autour de lui, le serrant doucement contre son torse avant de caresser ses cheveux. Un long soupir de soulagement quitta la gorge de Masao qui se colla un peu plus contre lui, reniflant bruyamment tout en frottant son visage humide contre son t-shirt.

- Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… excuses moi.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon qui se redressa un peu, les doigts de Naruto arrêtant de jouer dans ses mèches corbeaux pour venir s'essuyer les larmes qui logeaient sur ses joues. Il embrassa ensuite délicatement son front, le rassurant d'avantage avant de se lever de son lit tout en lui tenant la main.

- On va manger. Tu as faim non ?

Masao afficha un immense sourire avant de sauter tout autour de son hôte qui ria doucement. En moins de deux, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, Naruto servant des œufs brouillés au garçon qui s'empressa d'engloutir son plat pendant que le jeune homme faisait un rapide inventaire de ses placards. Il ne restait plus grand-chose à manger. Juste de quoi tenir une ou deux journées. Il allait devoir demander à sa voisine de faire les courses pour lui vu qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter son protégé des yeux. Un soupir quitta sa gorge. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire faire les courses à sa voisine…

- Naruto, j'ai encore faim.

Tendant son assiette, le jeune homme lança un sourire à Naruto qui le regarda d'un air mi surpris, mi blasé. Son porte-monnaie ne tiendrait jamais avec cet estomac sur patte dans son appartement. Tout en poussant une plainte, le jeune homme attrapa le plat dans la main du garçon qui continua de sourire niaisement, attendant sa pitance qui ne vint pas. Il fixa un moment Naruto d'un air insistant, réclamant plus mais son hôte mit l'assiette dans le lave-vaisselle avant de sortir une feuille d'un tiroir.

- Naruto !

- Tu as assez mangé. Il ne reste plus grand-chose, tu ne vas pas tout avaler non plus ?

- Mais j'ai faim !

Le jeune homme tiqua bruyamment, sommant à Masao de se taire d'un regard alors qu'il continuait sa liste de courses. Il avait eu raison sur un point : maintenant que le garçon parlait, il avait l'impression d'avoir un gamin capricieux sur les bras. Tout en se grattant le crane, Naruto s'affairait à faire sa fichue liste, fouillant dans les placards et le frigo pour voir s'il n'avait pas oublié quelque chose quand il remarqua que le jeune homme n'était plus assis sur sa chaise. Haussant les sourcils, il sortit de la cuisine, scrutant le salon désert avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

- Masao ?

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, le silence restant pesant jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la porte de la pièce. Doucement, Naruto poussa la cloison, regardant à l'intérieur de sa chambre lorsque le jeune homme lui sauta au cou, affichant un sourire amusé tout en le serrant fort contre lui.

- Masao !

Naruto crut s'étouffer pendant quelques secondes avant que son protégé ne le lâche enfin. Il sautillait sur place et frappait des mains, signe qu'il était prêt à jouer avec lui… et à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

- On joue. On joue.

Un nouveau soupir quitta la gorge de Naruto qui passa sa main dans ses mèches blondes. Quand on regardait Masao, on avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un enfant super-actif. Il était impossible qu'il ait le même âge que lui, même voir plus. Non. C'était un gosse de six ans qui s'était retrouvé dans le corps d'un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans. C'était là la seule explication. Voyant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas de sauter devant lui, Naruto afficha un sourire vaincu, le garçon poussant un cri de joie avant de faire le tour de la chambre en courant.

- On va jouer. Mais avant je finis ce que je fais. Toi, tu restes bien sagement assis ici.

- Ouai !

Masao lui adressa le plus éclatant des sourires, s'asseyant sur le sol sans pour autant s'arrêter de gigoter. Le jeune homme retourna quant à lui dans sa cuisine, terminant tranquillement sa liste de courses avant d'appeler sa voisine pour qu'elle lui rende ce service. Celle-ci râla un peu avant de prendre le bout de papier dans la main de Naruto qui la remercia tout en lui donnant l'argent nécessaire aux courses. Au moins, c'était ça de fait. Il devait maintenant s'occuper du gamin qui résidait dans sa chambre et attendait patiemment qu'il joue avec lui. Il en était épuisé d'avance mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de s'amuser avec le jeune homme. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ses doigts allant masser son crâne. Combien de temps pourrait-il profiter de ce genre de moment…

**OooO**

**oOooOOooOo**

**OooO  
><strong>

- Masao, c'est pas le moment !

- Mais Naruto !

- J'ai dit non ! Tu vois bien que je suis occupé !

- Mais j'ai faim !

Le jeune homme commença à chouiner, ses larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues pendant que son hôte posait le combiné de téléphone sur le buffet. Il attrapa la main du garçon pour le mener à la cuisine, prenant la première boite de gâteau qu'il trouva avant de retourner dans le salon et d'installer son protégé sur le canapé.

- Maintenant tu restes là et tu restes tranquille. Je te ferais à manger après.

- Hn.

Une moue boudeuse et contrariée se dessina sur le visage de Masao qui ouvrit le paquet de gâteau, faisant soupirer le jeune homme qui embrassa son crâne avant de le laisser. Il était épuisant à la longue mais Naruto commençait à s'habituer. Il avait l'impression d'être une femme au foyer avec ce garçon dans son appartement. Et ce encore plus quand il était occupé. Une nouvelle plainte quitta sa gorge alors qu'il reprenait le téléphone, le portant à son oreille tout en perdant l'infime sourire qui avait étiré ses lèvres. Comme s'il avait envie d'entendre le jeune homme au bout du fil.

- Naruto ?

- C'est bon. Je suis là. Désolé pour le vacarme.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Y'a pas de mal.

- Hum.

Sa main passa nonchalamment dans ses cheveux blonds tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le meuble. Son regard observait le paysage par la fenêtre, la ville étant à nouveau sous la pluie en cette semaine monotone. Le gris du ciel le déprimait un peu plus alors que son soi-disant ami restait silencieux à l'appareil.

- Shikamaru ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles si tu ne dis rien ?

- …

Un nouveau silence lui répondit, l'agaçant un peu alors qu'il se demandait s'il devait raccrocher le téléphone ou non. Il pouvait très bien le faire après tout. Personne ne l'avait appelé après qu'il soit rentré de cette forêt maudite où était cette maison abandonnée. Personne n'était venu prendre de ses nouvelles, ni n'était venu le voir. Alors pourquoi resterait-il au téléphone avec l'un de ses hypocrites ? Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

- Je voulais de présenter mes excuses.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, son cœur manquant un battement alors qu'il assimilait les paroles de son ami. Il s'excusait. Pour ce qu'il s'était passé… cela n'était-il pas un peu tard pour le faire ?

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait plus tôt ?

- … quand on a quitté la forêt, on s'est séparé et on est rentré directement chez nous. On était tellement bouleversé qu'on ne savait plus vraiment quoi. En ce qui me concerne, quand je suis arrivé chez moi, mes parents m'ont embarqué pour les accompagner en vacances. Au moment où je te parle, je suis à l'autre bout du pays.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas pu t'appeler avant, je n'avais pas de réseaux dans ce bled. J'ai dû quitter ce village pourri pour téléphoner. Trop galère.

Un long soupir se fit entendre, faisant légèrement sourire Naruto qui reconnaissait bien là son ami. Il se faisait toujours à avoir par ses parents qui organisaient un tas de choses dans son dos. A croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès.

- On avait prévu de revenir pour voir si tu étais toujours là-bas… on voulait passer chez toi aussi… mais avec les meurtres qu'il y a en ville…

- Vous avez eu la trouille de sortir…

- Loin de là. Les autres ont fait le tour de la morgue pour vérifier si tu n'y étais pas. Sakura et Ino le tour des hôpitaux du coin. On a paniqué comme pas possible qu'on n'a complétement oublié d'appeler chez toi.

Nouveau choc. Ses amis avaient-ils vraiment fait tout cela pour lui ? S'étaient-ils autant inquiéter de son absence ? Naruto avait du mal à y croire. C'était tellement insensé qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

- Vous avez vraiment fait ça ?

- Ouai. Je peux t'assurer que Kiba ne va plus manger de viande avant un moment. Et je crois bien que Choji s'est mis au régime pour une durée indéterminée.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus alors qu'il écoutait le silence à l'autre bout du fil. Son cœur s'était réchauffé d'un coup, un soupir de soulagement ayant quitté sa gorge tandis qu'il s'affaissait contre le buffet. Il aurait dû croire en ses amis. Il n'aurait pas dû douter d'eux. Il avait un peu honte à présent.

- Désolé…

- De quoi?

- De ne pas avoir cru en vous…

- T'inquiète. Je crois que j'aurais pensé comme toi si j'avais été dans ta situation.

- Surement…

- Aller. Te bile pas pour ça et appelles les autres pour qu'ils s'assurent que tu es bien vivant.

- Ok.

Naruto laissa un autre sourire se dessinait sur son visage, sa colère contre ses amis s'étant totalement estompée. Il se sentait plus léger et plus serein maintenant qu'il avait eu le jeune homme au téléphone.

- Bon, faut que je te laisse maintenant. Ma mère doit certainement me chercher partout.

- Ok… Non, attends Shikamaru…

- Quoi ?

- Je peux te demander un service ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

Avalant sa salive, Naruto porta un rapide regard vers son salon avant de reporter le combiné à son oreille. Il ne savait pas si le jeune homme pourrait l'aider, mais ça ne lui coutait rien d'essayer.

- Ton père a accès aux archives de la police, non ?

- Ouai…

- Je voudrais que tu retrouves qui vivait dans cette maison.

- Dans la forêt ?

- Ouai…

Un long silence lui répondit, son cœur s'accélérant en l'attente d'un refus. Il avait besoin de ses informations. Il n'était sûr de rien, mais en remontant à la source, en découvrant à qui appartenait cette demeure, peut-être qu'il trouvait d'où venait Masao.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci Shikamaru ! T'es un chef.

- Si tu veux. Mais tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as besoin de ses informations ?

Le jeune homme s'apprêta à lui répondre, légèrement gêné quand la voix de son protégé se fit entendre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de contrariété alors que le garçon réclamait son diner de plus en plus fort. Mais pourquoi s'était-il remis à parler.

- Plus tard. Je dois faire un truc.

- D'accord. Tu me rappelles.

- Ok. A plus.

Reposant le combiné, Naruto se dirigea d'un pas rapide jusqu'à son salon lorsque Masao lui sauta dessus en souriant. Il l'informa à nouveau qu'il avait faim tandis qu'il lui prenait la main pour le mener à la cuisine. Sur le coup, Naruto avait eu envie de crier un peu. Mais en voyant le sourire radieux sur le visage de son protégé, il avait passé l'éponge. Comment pouvait-il lui refuser quelque chose quand il lui lançait ce sourire et ce regard ? Impossible. Naruto soupira tout en fixant le jeune homme, ses lèvres s'étirant légèrement sur sa face. Il se sentait vraiment bien.

**A suivre**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonsoir tout le monde. Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? J'espère bien ^^. Je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière, j'étais en vacances et j'avais juste envie d'en profiter un max. Le cours normal des choses va maintenant reprendre et vous aurez le prochain chapitre dans une semaine. Laissez des reviews pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D. <strong>

**A bientôt les gens :3**


	7. Chapter 6

******Réponse à jene : Merci pour ta review déjà :D ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir. Tu te poses beaucoup de questions et je suis bien contente que ma fic te travaille. Mais... je ne vais pas pouvoir y répondre. Ce serait spoiler. Donc, tu vas rester dans l'ignorance (comme tous les autres lecteurs) et découvrir au fur et à mesure ce qui se passe dans cette histoire. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu et que tu liras ma fic jusqu'à la fin :3.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ^.^ !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

La lune jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas voir ce qui se passait sur cette partie de ce monde ce soir-là. L'horreur et le dégout l'aurait certainement pris, puis elle aurait crié à l'aide et pleuré à chaudes larmes. Non. Heureusement que l'astre ne le voyait pas ce soir. Elle l'avait tellement vu qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter davantage.

Affichant un large sourire satisfait, le jeune homme se redressa après avoir lécher ses doigts couvert de sang. Il secoua sa tête, faisant virevolter ses cheveux corbeaux humides et dégoulinant au vent alors qu'il s'étirait tel un chat. Il avait encore faim mais la nuit allait bientôt se faire chasser par le soleil. Il était tant pour lui de retourner dans son refuge et d'attendre la nuit prochaine. Attendre toute une journée avant de pouvoir apaiser sa faim. Un rictus contrarié étira ses lèvres rendues carmin par le sang. Il voulait encore manger.

- Je vois que tu t'es régalé…

Ses yeux se relevèrent, rencontrant le regard neutre du jeune homme face à lui. Son long manteau noir cachait son corps et sa capuche ne laissait que ses yeux apparaitre. Il le fixait avec insistance, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce alors qu'un aigle noir se posait sur son épaule droite, ses yeux perçants se mettant eux aussi à l'observer. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Vous êtes finalement venus.

- Il le fallait bien. On ne pouvait pas te laisser continuer tes horreurs.

- Ah bon ?

D'un air faussement surpris, le jeune homme hocha la tête, posant son regard neutre sur le cadavre non loin. Il lui avait arraché les bras, les dévorant rapidement avant d'avaler ses yeux et sa langue. Il s'était ensuite amusé un peu, déchirant son ventre plat pour tirer sur ses viscères, les éparpillant aux quatre coins de la rue pour enfin décrocher sa tête et à la planter sur un poteau. Au moins comme ça, les policiers mettraient du temps à ramasser ses cochonneries. Ça leur ferait les pieds. Affichant un sourire innocent, le jeune homme s'approcha du corps tout en le regardant avec sadisme. Il le poussa doucement du pied, marchant dans la mare rouge qui l'entourait avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

- Regarde. Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais explosé… ou bien, que je l'avais pendu au milieu de la rue.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises.

- Oh. Tu as l'air en colère. Je n'ai fait que manger tu sais. J'avais tellement faim.

Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres, un rictus apparaissant sur le visage de l'autre quand un rire sortit alors de sa gorge. Le jeune homme poussa un peu plus le cadavre de sa victime, appuyant dessus avant de planter son talon dans son torse, faisant couler le sang davantage. Il s'écarta ensuite, s'approchant de son interlocuteur qui ne cilla pas, l'aigle sur son épaule le fixant toujours en frissonnant.

- Je n'y suis pour rien moi. J'ai tellement faim. Il ne fallait pas me laisser tout seul.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi on t'a enfermé…

- Non. Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi m'avoir enfermé ? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ?

Une expression de profonde tristesse apparut alors sur le visage du jeune homme, un frisson parcourant le dos de l'autre qui recula d'un pas. Il tiqua ensuite, voyant le sourire goguenard se dessiner sur les lèvres du garçon qui se remit à rire aux éclats.

- Comment oses-tu…

- Comment ? Tu devrais pourtant le savoir non. C'est de votre faute après tout.

- Ne dis pas de conneries…

- Ce ne sont pas des conneries. C'est de votre faute si je suis ainsi, à toi et cette femme…

Le jeune homme reprit une expression neutre et froide, glaçant le sang de l'autre qui tiqua à nouveau. Il détourna les yeux, faisant sourire d'amusement le garçon qui disparut soudain, laissant son interlocuteur seul dans la ruelle déserte.

- Retrouves-moi si tu y arrives.

Un juron quitta sa gorge, l'aigle sur son épaule bougeant un peu alors qu'il s'approchait du corps sans vie et déchiqueté non loin. Il l'observa un moment, ses yeux noirs scrutant la ruelle pendant que l'oiseau s'agitait.

- Il faut le retrouver.

- Du calme. Le jour va bientôt se lever.

- Oui mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Peu rassuré, l'aigle arrêta de gigoter, essayant de se calmer alors que son compagnon reprenait sa route. Il bifurqua dans un carrefour, s'éloignant de ce lieu morbide avant de disparaitre dans la pénombre.

**oOooOOooOo**

Le jeune homme retira afin la serviette qui logeait sur les mèches noires de son protégé. Il déposa le linge sur une chaise non loin, s'assurant qu'il avait bien sécher les cheveux de Masao qui resta docilement assis sur son tabouret. Parfois, il rappelait à Naruto qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé et qu'il souhaitait avoir son déjeuner tandis que son hôte vérifiait qu'il était totalement propre. Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme avait décidé d'appeler le médecin pour qu'il examine Masao. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'appartement, il était beaucoup plus calme et serein. Et maintenant qu'il pouvait parler, il pouvait répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Naruto espérait juste que le jeune homme soit coopératif et qu'il ne fasse pas de caprices monstres. Il était temps qu'il en apprenne plus sur Masao… s'il se souvenait de quelque chose.

- Voilà. C'est fini.

Affichant un énorme sourire, le garçon se leva de son siège, gigotant un moment dans tous les sens avant que Naruto ne l'entraine dans la chambre pour l'habiller.

- On va manger maintenant ?

- Oui. Oui. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu as toujours aussi faim.

Masao laissa apparaitre une moue contrariée, faisant ricaner son hôte qui lui caressa le crâne avec douceur. Un ronronnement lui répondit, lui arrachant un sourire alors qu'ils pénétraient dans sa chambre. Comme à son habitude, le jeune homme s'installa sur le lit, enfilant un à un ses vêtements lorsque Naruto lui attrapa soudain le bras, intriguant le garçon qui le fixa avec étonnement. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas sa peau qu'il observait avec ahurissement et incompréhension, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit avant plusieurs secondes.

- Masao… c'est quoi ça ?

Haussant légèrement les sourcils, le jeune homme tourna la tête pour regarder son bras. Sur sa peau opaline résidait une nouvelle cicatrice, pour ne pas dire une plaie qui saignait presque. Comment avait-il fait pour la manquer ? On ne voyait qu'elle, s'étendant sur au moins dix centimètres sur son épaule et son bras. Elle n'était pas profonde, mais pas soignée. Que pouvait-elle bien faire là ? Comment s'était-il blessé pour avoir une si vilaine cicatrice ? Naruto n'en savait rien. S'il avait vu le jeune homme se faire mal, il l'aurait soigné dans la seconde. Quand s'était-il fait ça ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu avant cette blessure, alors qu'il venait tout juste de laver son protégé ? Cherchant à comprendre, il porta son regard décontenancé sur le visage de Masao qui s'était tu, surement honteux de n'avoir rien dit à propos de cette plaie. Cependant, l'expression qui se dessinait sur sa face était tout autre. Ses prunelles onyx ne pouvaient maintenant plus lâcher son bras, ses yeux s'agrandissant rapidement tandis qu'il perdait de ses couleurs. Un violent frisson parcourut son échine avant qu'il ne prenne peur, sa respiration devenant sifflante et saccadée jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à hurler de terreur.

- Masao !

Naruto essaya de se rapprocher du jeune homme, tentant de le calmer, mais Masao le poussa vivement en criant, se collant alors contre le mur non loin. Ses mains allèrent se loger dans son cou tandis qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, son visage plongeant dans ses genoux sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter de hurler. Son hôte n'arrivait même pas à le toucher, à chaque fois, Masao le repoussait violemment. Totalement dépassé, Naruto tentait d'appeler le jeune homme, cherchant à le raisonner et le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en s'avançant lentement vers lui. Ses sanglots noyaient déjà son visage, le jeune homme essayant de le réconforter, de lui assurer qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais c'était peine perdu. Masao ne cessait de crier. Ses mains passèrent frénétiquement dans ses cheveux blonds, son cerveau tournant à plein régime pour trouver une solution à ce problème. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le garçon comme ça, il ne voulait pas le voir dans cet état. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal qu'il se demandait quand est-ce que lui aussi il se mettrait à pleurer. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment consoler le jeune homme quand celui-ci le prit soudain dans ses bras, hurlant et sanglotant toujours tout en serrant son hôte désespérément contre lui.

- Je ne voulais pas…. je suis désolé…. Je ne voulais pas… ce n'est pas de ma faute…

Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à comprendre les paroles de Masao, ses bras l'entourant pour le bercer contre lui. Il mit un certain temps pour se calmer, ses larmes trempant le haut beige que Naruto portait alors qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, le rassurant tout en embrassant son crâne. Le corps du jeune homme s'arrêta progressivement de trembler, sa voix s'éteignant alors qu'il tombait de fatigue. Il s'endormit finalement dans les bras de son hôte qui le mit dans son lit, essuyant ses joues couvert de larmes tout en le fixant avec inquiétude. La simple vue de cette blessure l'avait mis dans un tel état. Que s'était-il bien passé dans sa tête pour qu'il fasse une telle crise ? Qu'avait-il bien pu voir ou entendre ? De quoi s'était-il souvenu ? … pourquoi s'était-il excusé ? Se rongeant de questions, Naruto se rendit compte un peu tard que l'on sonnait à sa porte. A contre cœur, il quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui avant de se diriger au pas de course vers l'entrée pour accueillir cet inconnu. Sa main se posa sur la poignée, ses pensées allant toutes vers Masao qui dormait dans son lit quand il rencontra le regard neutre et inexpressif de l'homme devant la cloison. Faisant une bonne tête de plus que lui, l'intrus portait un long manteau noir, son visage étant caché par sa capuche et ne laissant voir que ses prunelles sombres parfois dissimuler par ses mèches brunes. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura étrange, pétrifiant Naruto qui n'avait qu'une seule envie : lui fermer la porte au nez.

- Vous désirez ?

- Je viens le chercher.

- Le chercher…

N'obtenant pas plus d'explication, l'homme entra alors dans son appartement sans sa permission. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise tandis qu'il se mettait à la poursuite de l'inconnu, le retrouvant devant la porte de sa chambre qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

D'un mouvement rapide, Naruto arriva à temps pour s'interposer en l'homme et la paroi de bois, lui lançant un regard noir tout en tremblant. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

- Pousses toi.

- Je vous signale que vous êtes chez moi ! Sortez d'ici maintenant !

- Pousses toi.

- Pourquoi je me pousserais ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulait ? Comment savez-vous qu'il est ici ?

Soupirant de lassitude, l'intrus poussa brusquement le propriétaire des lieux qui tomba au sol. Son corps s'écroula d'une masse contre le parquet, son souffle se coupant un instant pendant que l'homme pénétrait dans la pièce avec prudence. Naruto paniqua, se demandant si son protégé dormait encore ou non, s'il avait vu cet homme pénétrer dans la chambre. Il espérait que le garçon soit toujours dans les bras de Morphée, restant plus ou moins calme et tranquille. Du mieux qu'il put, Naruto se redressa sur ses jambes avant d'entrer dans la pièce à son tour. L'homme lui tournait le dos, regardant le lit face à lui jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne le force à le regarder dans les yeux, sa colère montant d'un cran.

- Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! Sortez…

- Il n'est plus là.

Sa voix s'évanouit dans sa gorge pendant que ses prunelles se tournèrent lentement vers le matelas. Les draps blancs étaient défaits, l'oreiller logeant sur le sol. Son lit était complétement vide. Sans réfléchir, Naruto sortit de la chambre, allant dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement pour retrouver le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'être envolé comme ça, comme par magie. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

- Il est parti…

Se tournant vivement vers l'intrus, Naruto découvrit enfin le visage de l'homme. Ses traits fins et pourtant mature lui donnaient un air trop sérieux à son gout. Il possédait une peau très pale, contrastant avec ses prunelles noires cernées. De lourdes mèches brunes encadraient son visage, le reste de sa tignasse étant attachée en une queue de cheval basse qui tombait sur son épaule. Un tremblement prit Naruto qui tentait de rester debout sur ses jambes. Pourquoi lui ressemblait-il autant ? La police n'avait pas retrouvé sa famille… alors pourquoi…

- Tu dois être étonné. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Je dois le retrouver.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Masao ?

Ses iris noirs l'observèrent un moment, ses lèvres fines ne bougeant pas d'un pouce quand il s'avança vers lui, faisant reculer Naruto d'un pas tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

- Je dois le retrouver… avant qu'un autre massacre arrive…

- Un autre massacre…

- Tu dois le savoir non ? On ne parle que de ça aux informations.

- Vous… vous ne voulez pas dire…

- Il est trop dangereux. Tu as beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie.

- Je ne vous suis pas. Comment Masao aurait-il pu tuer tous ses gens ? Il était avec moi tout le temps…

- Alors comment a-t-il fait pour quitter l'appartement ? Comment a-t-il fait pour partir ?

- Vous… je…

- Au fond de toi tu le sais. Tu le sais depuis que tu l'as trouvé dans cette chambre, dans cette maison… il n'est pas comme toi…

Son cœur manqua un battement, son regard plongeant dans celui de son interlocuteur qui était déjà près de lui. Le trouble et l'incompréhension y régnait, l'intrus ne cillant pas face à ses supplications silencieuses. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait connaitre exactement dans quelle genre d'histoire il s'était mis. Il souhaitait juste qu'on lui explique ce qu'il se passait. Comment Masao avait-il fait pour quitter la maison ? Pourquoi avait-il cette cicatrice sur le bras ? Pourquoi tous ses meurtres avaient-ils lieu ? Pourquoi ses marques sur le corps du garçon ? … pourquoi l'avait-on enfermé dans cette pièce ?

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu n'en saches pas plus.

Se redressant brusquement, l'homme remit sa capuche en place avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Totalement perdu, Naruto le suivit à pas de course, attrapant la manche de son manteau pour le retenir dans son appartement. Il souhaitait juste avoir des explications.

- Dites-moi. Expliquez-moi ce qui se passe.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Il finira par te tuer…

Lui lançant un dernier regard, l'intrus quitta définitivement le corridor du jeune homme pour ensuite disparaitre dans l'escalier. Sous le choc, Naruto tomba au sol, ses jambes ne pouvant le porter davantage tandis qu'il essayait de faire le tri dans sa tête… que s'était-il bien se passer pour que les choses tournent ainsi…

**A suivre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que Masao est parti ? Vous aimerez bien le savoir hein. Bah il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre ^^. <strong>

**A Dans une semaine !  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 07**

- Non, plus longues. Encore un peu... Oui comme ça.

- Vous en êtes sur monsieur ?

- Certainement que j'en suis sûr ! Ce n'est pas le moment de poser des questions idiotes !

Le jeune homme s'empourpra violemment, se raclant la gorge avant de passer son croquis à son collègue compatissant. Celui-ci se dépêcha d'aller à la photocopieuse, délaissant son coéquipier qui se tourna vers le plaignant.

- Vous n'avez plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Nous allons faire de notre mieux pour le retrouver.

Le sourire bienveillant que le policier affichait ne rassura en rien le jeune homme. Naruto était toujours aussi stressé et anxieux, se rongeant presque les ongles tellement son niveau de nervosité était élevé. Masao avait quitté l'appartement d'une façon qui lui était totalement inconnu et cet homme lui courait après. Qu'allait-il bien lui arriver s'il se faisait attraper par cet inconnu ? Que se passerait-il s'il faisait une mauvaise rencontre ? Et comment réagirait le jeune homme ? Il avait quitté l'appartement, mais il n'était toujours pas habitué aux autres. Il irait surement se cacher quelque part, en espérant que son hôte vienne le chercher… Naruto souhaitait vraiment que les choses se passent ainsi…

Lâchant un profond soupir, le jeune homme s'affaissa sur sa chaise, fixant sa montre tout en serrant les dents. L'inspecteur qui s'occupait de trouver une trace de la famille de Masao n'était pas là. Et comme par hasard, il avait emporté avec lui tous les documents qui concernaient cette affaire. S'il avait été présent, Naruto aurait été un minimum rassuré vu qu'il connaissait déjà le visage du garçon. Mais quelque part, il préférait qu'il ne soit pas là. Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer que Masao avait quitté son appartement sans qu'il s'en rende compte alors qu'aucune fenêtre n'avait été ouverte et qu'il n'était pas passé par la porte d'entrée ? Comment pourrait-il expliquer le fait que le jeune homme soit pourchassé par un type louche qui lui ressemblait énormément ? Naruto n'en savait rien. Il ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour rester aussi calme. Il devrait être en train de paniquer après ce que lui avait dit cet inconnu. Il devrait être en train de dénoncer le jeune homme pour ses méfaits et espérait qu'il ne revienne pas pour prendre sa vie. Parce que si cet homme disait vrai… Masao était l'auteur de tous ses meurtres.

- Naruto ?

Un violent sursaut parcourut le corps du jeune homme qui se retourna à l'entente de son prénom, ses yeux rencontrant les billes marron de son ami. Habillé d'une simple chemise noire et d'un jean, Shikamaru l'observait avec étonnement, se grattant le crane sans pour autant défaire sa queue de cheval haute tandis qu'il s'avançait vers Naruto, une pile de feuille à la main.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Je… je viens signaler une disparition.

- Une disparition ? Qui a disparu ?

- Tu ne le connais pas… je l'hébergeais depuis quelques jours…

- Tu héberges des inconnus maintenant ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça…

Se massant doucement la nuque, Naruto plongea son regard hésitant dans celui perplexe de son ami avant de se lever de son siège. L'officier de police derrière son bureau ne lui dit rien, le regardant partir un peu plus à l'écart avec le fils du commissaire pour que personne ne puisse les entendre. Il agitait un peu ses mains, ses yeux faisant par moment la navette dans le commissariat alors que son ami écarquillait ses pupilles, ses lèvres formant très vite un rictus intrigué et ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. Naruto finit par se taire, ses joues s'empourprant un peu pendant que le jeune homme en face de lui ne le lâcher pas du regard, cherchant surement à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Il ne devait tout simplement pas le croire.

- Naruto…

- Je te dis la vérité… ou tout du moins, je te dis ce que je sais. Je suis aussi surpris que toi…

- T'es en train de me dire… que tu as hébergeais un psychopathe depuis que tu es revenu de cette maudite maison …

- Il n'est pas comme ça… enfin je crois…

- Naruto, si c'est vraiment lui qui…

- Ça ne peut pas être lui. Quand il a vu le reportage à la télé, il s'est évanoui… et quand…

- Quand quoi ?

- … il avait une plaie sur le bras… il s'est mis à hurler… et à demander pardon…

- Naruto… on doit rapidement le retrouver. S'il faisait du mal à quelqu'un…

- C'est plus compliqué que ça Shikamaru. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le Masao que je connais n'aurait jamais commis toutes ses atrocités. Il n'est pas comme ça.

- Alors quoi ? Il aurait une double personnalité ou un truc du genre ?

- J'en sais rien…

- … au moins tu as de la chance. Tu es toujours en vie…

Naruto acquiesça en silence, fixant le sol avec inquiétude et anxiété. Il devait retrouver le jeune homme à tout prix et avant cet individu. Il devait le retrouver… avant que quelque chose d'horrible n'arrive. Sa main serra son t-shirt au niveau de son cœur, ses lèvres se déformant en un rictus de douleur. Il avait toujours eu ce mauvais pressentiment. Depuis l'instant où il l'avait trouvé dans cette chambre, Naruto avait senti que les choses finiraient par mal tourné… Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça se passe ainsi.

Poussant un long soupir, le jeune homme se redressa un peu, observant son ami qui n'avait pas bougé. Il lisait les dossiers qu'il avait entre les mains, ses sourcils restant froncés tandis qu'il semblait réfléchir. Le brouhaha qui régnait dans le poste de police brisait le silence qui les entourait, Naruto cherchant une solution à son problème quand son ami lui tandis la pile de feuille qu'il tenait, le troublant un instant.

- Tiens. Ce sont les documents que tu m'as demandé. Je ne sais pas si ça va aider mais espérons-le.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage de Naruto qui attrapa les dossiers. Il les feuilleta longuement, cherchant les propriétaires actuelles de la maison, les artisans qui l'avaient bâti, ceux qui y avaient vécu auparavant quand il tomba sur une vielle photo. Deux jeunes hommes habillés de kimono noir souriaient comme des enfants, entourant une femme aux longs cheveux ébène, plus petite, qui les tenait par la main. Et derrière, un autre homme à l'air plus dur, affichait un rictus qui semblait être un sourire. Le jeune homme manqua de s'étouffer, ses yeux ne quittant pas le morceau de papier pendant que Shikamaru s'inquiétait dans son dos. Il finit par venir voir par-dessus l'épaule de Naruto qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Naruto ?

- Cette photo…. Elle date de quand…

- Attends voir… de la construction de la maison. Apparemment, c'est la famille qui y résidait… Naruto ?

Tremblant, le jeune homme continua de lire le document, inquiétant un peu plus son ami qui commença à le secouer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête quand il posa soudain les documents sur une table non loin, abandonnant le jeune homme pour quitter le commissariat. Sans réfléchir davantage, Naruto courut dans les rues du village, respirant difficilement par la bouche alors qu'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il devait les retrouver, tous les deux. Ils devaient les retrouver au plus vite avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne tombent sur eux. Cela ne devait pas arriver. Personne d'autre que lui ne devait les voir. Si cela produisait, que pourrait-il bien se passer ? Naruto réprima un autre frisson, ses jambes le faisant souffrir le martyr tandis qu'il quittait le quartier marchand. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le centre du village, priant tous les dieux pour que le jeune homme ne s'y trouve pas. Il espérait que Masao se soit caché quelque part et l'attendait. Il souhaitait vraiment que son protégé soit caché à l'abri des regards. Le jeune homme désirait juste que personne ne tombe sur lui… ni sur cet homme. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'ils rencontraient des personnes du village.

Tournant dans un carrefour, Naruto s'appuya un moment contre un muret, récupérant lentement son souffle. Il avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient lui sortir de la gorge, ses voies respiratoires le brulant énormément tandis que ses mollets faisaient un effort surhumain pour le tenir debout. Il n'était pas très loin de s'étaler sur le sol pour ne pas se relever ensuite. Mais il se devait de les retrouver. Ils lui devaient des explications, il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour que les choses en arrivent là. Le jeune homme souhaitait savoir. Se redressant péniblement, Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, les nuages commençant à s'accumuler devant le soleil pendant que les passants rentraient chez eux. Si seulement Masao était resté à l'appartement, s'il ne s'était pas enfui… mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Et pourquoi s'enfuir… le jeune homme commençait à avoir mal au crâne, sa main passant dans sa nuque alors qu'il allait reprendre sa course dans le village… lorsque le cri strident d'une femme se fit entendre. Son cœur manqua un battement tandis que ses rétines s'écarquillaient de surprise, ses jambes bougeant toutes seules pour aller dans la direction du hurlement qu'il venait de percevoir. Implorant le ciel, Naruto courait vers la ruelle d'où les gens s'en allaient, partant dans tous les sens en criant de terreur. On appelait à l'aide, on appelait la police, on appelait les dieux. N'importe qui. Du moment qu'il arrête ce massacre.

Le jeune homme arriva enfin sur les lieux, retenant son hoquet de panique dans sa gorge alors qu'il marchait dans une mare de sang. Un haut-le-cœur le prit, sa main se plaquant sur sa bouche tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas regarder les morceaux de chair humaine jonchant la ruelle. Des membres arrachés, des crânes qui se roulaient sur le bitume, des torses à moitié explosés. Une scène monstrueuse digne d'un film d'horreur. Il y avait du sang et de la chair partout, sur les murs, les poteaux et le sol. Et au milieu de ce carnage… ce jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux. Naruto se retenait de hurler, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues pendant qu'il avançait d'un pas lent vers le garçon. Il était agenouillé devant l'un des corps sans vie, ses vêtements étant recouvert de sang tandis qu'il dévorait ce qui devait être un bras… ou une jambe. La bile montait de son estomac, sa gorge le brulant alors qu'il se força d'avancer jusqu'à lui. Il devait l'arrêter et l'emmener loin d'ici avant que les autorités ne viennent jusqu'ici. Il devait le faire quitter les lieux avant que pire n'arrive.

- Naruto…

Son cœur s'arrêta tout comme son souffle alors qu'il se figeait sur place. Son corps se mit à trembler frénétiquement, la peur et l'anxiété montant dans ses veines pendant qu'il observait le jeune homme se redresser, son bras venant essuyer sa bouche avant qu'il ne se retourne vers lui. Son visage était peint d'une expression neutre et indifférente, le liquide rouge vif tachant sa peau opaline. Ses lèvres étaient colorées d'un rouge carmin, tranchant avec ses cheveux noir comme les ténèbres les plus profondes. Naruto ne pouvait déjà plus détourner son regard du sien, envoutant et inquiétant tandis qu'il s'approchait lentement de lui, un faible sourire enfantin se dessinant sur ses traits.

- Tu m'as retrouvé…

Le jeune homme ne savait que faire, ses jambes en coton ne lui permettant pas de s'enfuir. Il voulait partir loin, très loin et échapper à la folie qui prenait le garçon. Il souhaitait déserté les lieux et l'abandonner. Pourtant, une autre partie de lui ne voulait pas le laisser. Il voulait l'aider et retrouver ce jeune homme qu'il avait côtoyé tout ce temps. Il désirait juste que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Mais était-ce vraiment possible ? Et si, pendant tout ce temps, le jeune homme s'était fichu de lui ? S'il avait joué la comédie pour avoir sa sympathie et un endroit où se cachait ? Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser. Il savait juste que le garçon qui se trouvait en face de lui et qui lui souriait comme le ferait un ange était bien celui qu'il avait trouvé dans cette bâtisse dans la forêt.

Étant maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui, Masao ne s'arrêta pas de sourire avant de lui attraper la main doucement. Il sentit le frisson parcourir le bras de Naruto qui prenait de plus en plus peur, cherchant dans ses yeux le jeune homme avec qui il avait vécu ces derniers jours. Mais il semblait bien loin d'ici. Ce n'était pas Masao qu'il avait devant lui… mais quelqu'un d'autre…

- Naruto, c'est moi… c'est bien moi…

Ses billes noires ne cessaient de le fixer, ses lèvres toujours étirées en un sourire qui semblait sincère avant qu'il ne les dépose sur celles de Naruto. Ses rétines s'agrandirent de surprise quand il sentit la langue du jeune homme contre sa bouche, un hoquet de surprise lui échappant alors que l'odeur du sang montait jusqu'à ses narines. Il ne s'écarta pas pour autant, gardant Masao contre lui qui l'embrassait franchement. Il n'était pas le jeune homme qu'il avait trouvé. Il n'était pas celui avec qui il avait joué pendant des heures, avec qui il avait pris son bain ou son déjeuner. Non. Il n'était pas Masao… alors pourquoi l'attirait-il autant ? Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Naruto rompit le baiser avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux amusés du garçon. Le gout du sang descendait dans sa gorge sèche, sa mâchoire se serrant à cause de la honte et du dégout pendant que le jeune homme effaçait ses larmes, les remplaçant par des traces rougeâtres.

- Naruto…

- Rends le moi…

- Naru…

- Rends le moi… rends moi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le son des sirènes de police se firent alors entendre. Les mains de Masao se crispèrent alors sur ses bras, un gémissement de douleur quittant sa gorge lorsqu'il se sentit soudain tirer vers l'arrière, les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandissant de surprise comme les siens. Ses lèvres se pincèrent de colère, ses poings plein de sang se serrant tandis qu'il restait immobile à regarder le nouvel arrivant lui prendre Naruto.

- Dégages d'ici. Occupe de tes affaires.

- Si je te laisse, tu vas le dévorer.

Masao tiqua bruyamment, ses pupilles rétrécissant à vue d'œil. Les sirènes, elles, se rapprochaient de plus en plus, faisant une nouvelle fois soupirer le jeune homme qui porta son regard sur Naruto, tendant la main vers lui pour l'inciter à venir. Un tremblement le prit alors, ses larmes redoublant tandis que l'homme le retenait contre lui, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Il voulait retrouver Masao, il voulait être avec lui… non pas avec ce monstre.

- Rends le moi…

- Naruto…

- Rends-moi Masao… Rends le moi… rends le moi !

Son cri s'éleva dans la ruelle, son corps se mouvant frénétiquement tandis que l'homme le tenait toujours, lui sommant de se calmer. Naruto hurlait à pleins poumons, suppliant qu'on lui rende son protégé en pleurant. Il souhaitait le retrouver. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses se passent ainsi ? Son cœur était lacéré par la douleur et l'horreur des actes du garçon en face de lui. Il n'était pas Masao, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il n'était pas couvert de sang d'innocents, n'avait pas dévoré leurs corps ni ne les avait tué. Il n'était pas ici.

N'arrivant pas à se calmer, Naruto criait toujours, ses jambes le lâchant alors que le jeune homme dans son dos le tenait toujours. Ses doigts serraient les longues manches du manteau noir de l'inconnu, ses pleurs ne s'arrêtant pas de couler sur son visage rougi et sale quand, sortant de nulle part, un autre hurlement se fit entendre. Le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement alors qu'il relevait les yeux, abasourdi par la scène qui se présentait à lui tandis que l'homme dans son dos le relâchait enfin, dérouté lui aussi. Entouré des corps sans vie, du sang qui coulait encore et de l'odeur nauséabonde de la chair humaine, Masao s'était mis à hurler, ses mains tenant son crâne alors qu'il se repliait sur lui-même. Ses yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites, fixant le sol couvert du liquide vital quand il tomba à genoux, ses mèches corbeaux cachant son visage en larmes. Que pouvait-il bien se passer…

- Masao…

- Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas… je suis désolé…

- Masao !

Le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas, continuant de s'excuser tout en pleurant. Ses mains ensanglantées cachaient sa face, ses larmes tombant sur le sol rougi. Il n'entendait pas la voix de Naruto qui l'appelait, lui disant de venir alors que l'homme le retenait, le trainant ailleurs avant l'arrivée des policiers. Il n'arrivait pas à l'entendre, ni à le voir. Cette voix dans sa tête le perturbait trop pour qu'il puisse percevoir quoi que ce soit.

Le cœur serré, Naruto tentait en vain de se libérer de la prise de cet inconnu pour rejoindre Masao. Il était redevenu lui-même, il était à nouveau le garçon qu'il avait rencontré. Mais il ne pouvait l'aider. Pas tant que cet homme le retiendrait. D'un geste brusque, le jeune homme bascula vers l'avant, essayant de faire tomber son geôlier avec lui quand il sentit soudain une vive douleur dans sa nuque. Tout autour de lui devint noir, ses yeux se fermant doucement pendant que son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il n'entendait plus les cris de détresse de son protégé. Il ne voyait plus son visage en pleurs, ni la scène d'horreur qu'il l'entourait. Non… il ne percevait plus rien…

**A suivre**

* * *

><p><strong>A vous maintenant. Toutes remarques et commentaires sont acceptés. J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas. <strong>

**Prochain chapitre : la semaine prochaine si je n'ai pas trop de boulot.**

**A plus tout le monde ^^**

**P.S : et désolé s'il reste des fautes.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

La pluie tapait doucement contre les carreaux d'une vitre non loin. L'air était frai, le faisant frissonner alors qu'il se repliait sous la couette qui le couvrait. Il avait froid et soif, sa respiration se faisant saccadée et rapide tandis qu'il tentait d'ouvrir les yeux. Le silence pesant le dérangeait, tout comme la moiteur des lieux où il se trouvait… mais où pouvait-il bien être ?

C'est en sursaut que Naruto quitta sa couche, cherchant de l'air pour remplir ses poumons tout en se rallongeant sur son lit de fortune. Le plafond blanc cassé se présentait à lui, la lumière qui régnait dans la pièce lui faisant mal aux yeux alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Il se rappelait parfaitement qu'il avait retrouvé Masao sur cette place au centre du village, les corps et le sang l'entourant. Il le revoyait hurler et pleurer. Il l'entendait encore implorer le ciel de le pardonner. Il l'apercevait toujours, ses vêtements couvert du liquide rouge et de morceaux de chair… alors comment avait-il pu atterrir ici…

- Tu es réveillé à ce que je vois.

Ses rétines s'agrandirent d'étonnement tandis qu'il se relevait brusquement, cherchant l'homme dans la pièce. Il était adossé à un mur non loin, l'observant avec indifférence tout en buvant une tasse de café. Son manteau reposait sur une chaise près du lit, lui permettant ainsi de parfaitement voir son visage et son corps. Sa peau était vraiment très pale, approchant la couleur de la craie. Elle tranchait fortement avec ses mèches brunes qui encadraient son visage fin, le reste de ses cheveux étant attachés en une queue de cheval dans son dos. Sa chemise noire mettait ses épaules larges en valeur et son pantalon de la même couleur faisait ressortir ses jambes athlétiques. Il semblait tout droit sortir d'un livre, étant trop parfait et impeccable. Il n'était pas normal…

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le savoir ?

- Vous me devez des explications.

- Je ne crois pas.

D'un mouvement un peu sec, l'homme posa sa tasse sur le bureau à côté de lui, sa main gauche venant masser sa nuque alors qu'il s'avançait vers le lit. Naruto le fixa avec anxiété, ne bougeant pas pendant que le jeune homme s'installait sur le matelas, ses yeux noirs encres l'observant avec indifférence. C'était lui qui l'avait amené ici. Il l'avait pris de force, l'empêchant de rejoindre son protégé sur la place. C'était lui qui avait pénétré son appartement pour retrouver le jeune homme… et qui l'avait fait fuir… c'était lui… qui était sur cette photo au côté de Masao…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit.

- Vous n'allez rien me dire ?

- Non. Tu as déjà été assez impliqué dans cette histoire. Je vais te ramener chez toi une fois que tout cela sera fini.

- … Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Les lèvres pincées, le jeune homme regarda son geôlier se redressait pour prendre son manteau et l'enfiler. Il s'avança ensuite vers une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, remettant sa capuche sur son crâne sans se tourner vers Naruto. Son cœur palpitait dans sa cage thoracique, sa tête tournant légèrement alors qu'il attendait la réponse de l'homme.

- Je vais le chercher… et le tuer.

Ses paroles furent comme une lame en pleine poitrine pour Naruto. Il l'avait pressenti… dès le début, il avait senti que c'était son intention… mais l'entendre… c'était autre chose. D'un bond, le jeune homme se leva à son tour, se dirigeant vers son geôlier avant de l'attraper par la manche. Ses pieds nus rencontraient le carrelage glacé de la pièce, le faisant frissonner davantage alors qu'il tirait sur le manteau de l'homme qui ne se tourna même pas vers lui.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Il doit y avoir une autre solution !

- S'il y en avait une, je l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps.

- Bah cherchez encore ! Il doit….

D'un coup, le jeune homme tomba sur le sol sans comprendre comment. Ses dents se serrèrent sous la douleur qu'il ressentait dans le bas de son dos, ses yeux se levant vers l'homme qui le fixait avec indifférence et froideur. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Naruto qui se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester tranquille.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Ça fait déjà longtemps que je cherche… sans succès…

- Vous… vous allez vraiment…

- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

La voix de l'homme s'éteignit alors dans la pièce, ses pas le dirigeant à nouveau vers la sortie. Il allait tuer Masao… il allait prendre sa vie. Pourtant, son regard emplis de tristesse et d'amertume montrait bien qu'il ne voulait pas le faire. Il ne souhaitait pas le tuer… mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. C'était la seule solution, celle qui permettrait à des dizaines de personnes de rester en vie. Il valait mieux le tuer que de sacrifier d'autres innocents en le laisser vivre plus longtemps. Naruto savait tout cela. Il en était bien conscient. Il savait que s'il ne prenait pas rapidement la vie de Masao, il continuerait de massacrer des habitants du village, et bien d'autres gens. Il savait très bien que si cet homme ne partait pas tout de suite, le jeune homme ne cesserait de dévorer des étrangers, les démembrant avant de lacérer leurs corps… mais même avec toutes ses horribles images dans la tête, même en sachant tout cela, Naruto ne voulait pas abandonner Masao… il ne voulait pas qu'il meure…

Se redressant difficilement, le jeune homme sentit ses larmes monter jusqu'à ses rétines, ses dents se serrant durement alors qu'il se retenait de crier, tentant de se contrôler un minimum pour ne pas craquer.

- Pitié… ne le tuez pas… il doit y avoir une autre solution.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ? Il n'y…

- Uchiwa-san ! Je vous en supplie ! Ne le tuez !

Elles coulaient finalement sur ses joues rougies, s'écrasant sur le sol noir pendant que ses doigts enserraient la manche de son geôlier que l'observait avec étonnement. Naruto sentait son cœur battre de façon irrégulière dans sa poitrine, le faisant souffrir le martyr tandis qu'il essayait de respirer calmement, ses sanglots prenant le dessus sur tout le reste. La douleur qui tiraillait son âme et son cœur était si grande qu'il ne pouvait la contenir davantage. Et tout cela à cause de ce garçon. De ce jeune homme qu'il avait découvert par hasard dans cette maison abandonnée. Qu'il avait nourri et hébergé. Dont il s'était occupé comme il se serait occupé d'un membre de sa famille. Parce c'est ce qu'il était devenu. Un membre de sa famille… le seul membre. Et Naruto ne voulait pas le prendre. Il ne voulait pas ressentir à nouveau cette douleur immense et ce chagrin… il ne voulait pas que Masao meurt…

Pleurant à chaudes larmes, Naruto ne remarqua pas le regard peiné et abattu de l'homme qu'il tenait toujours. Il le fixait avec hésitation, ses lèvres se pinçant fortement avant qu'il ne le traine soudain vers la couche, le forçant à s'assoir sur le matelas miteux tandis qu'il retirait sa capuche. Le jeune homme l'observa faire un moment, ses larmes continuant de mouiller son visage jusqu'au moment où son geôlier lui essuya la face avec un morceau de son manteau noir, le faisant rougir violemment alors qu'il reniflait bruyamment.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

- Je l'ai lu… dans un dossier… au commissariat…

- Alors comme ça, ils ont encore des informations sur nous…

- Uchiwa-san ?

Un rictus apparut sur le visage de l'homme qui retirait son manteau, le jetant sur la chaise tout en se levant pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Naruto le regardait d'un air mi inquiet, mi curieux, restant sagement sur le matelas sans pour autant s'arrêter de renifler. La pluie tombait à torrent dehors, la pénombre de la nuit l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit quand un aigle se posa soudain sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'homme le caressant un moment avant qu'il ne secoue ses plumes noires ébène et n'entre dans la pièce. Il s'installa ensuite sagement sur l'épaule de son maitre, ne bougeant plus pendant que l'homme revenant s'assoir sur le lit.

- Uchiwa-san….

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai abandonné ce nom.

- … comment dois-je vous appelez alors ?

- Puisque tu y tiens tant, tu peux m'appeler Itachi.

- D'accord…

- Et lui c'est Izuna… lui et moi sommes des démons.

- Des… des démons…

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent de surprise, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour dans ses veines avant qu'il ne détourne le regard. Avait-il bien entendu ? Des démons ? Les démons n'existaient pas. Ce n'était que des histoires pour effrayer les enfants ou bien apeurer des adolescents lors de feux de camps. Mais de là à croire que c'était vrai… Naruto avait du mal à l'admettre. C'était beaucoup trop insensé… mais quelque part, cela expliquerait bien des choses. Déjà pourquoi lui et Masao étaient encore en vie….

- Vous êtes vraiment…

- C'est exact.

- Alors…

- Oui. Lui aussi. Mais il est différent de nous.

- Différent ?

L'oiseau commença à s'agiter sur l'épaule d'Itachi qui se redressa à nouveau, ses mains passant dans sa nuque pendant que l'aigle piaillait à son oreille. Le jeune homme l'entendait presque parler, chose qu'il déstabilisa fortement tout en l'effrayant un peu. Il semblait nerveux et pressé, ses ailes s'agitant dans tous les sens pendant que l'homme s'installait à présent sur la chaise, ses yeux fixant les gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient contre la vitre.

- Que sais-tu de nous exactement ?

- Ce que je sais…

- Oui.

- Euh… vous avez aménagé ici avec vos parents et Masao… votre frère je suppose… mais d'après les rumeurs qui circulent dans le village, votre famille se serait fait massacrer… par votre père qui aurait fui le pays peu après…

- C'est ce qu'on dit… je vois… Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Itachi-san…

Naruto fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe tout en restant assis sur le matelas. Il cherchait à comprendre ce que lui disait l'homme non loin de lui, l'aigle gigotant de plus en plus dans les airs. Itachi n'essaya même pas de le calmer, restant immobile sur son siège pendant que ses billes noires ne lâchaient pas la vitre face à lui. Son regard semblait voir plus loin, la tristesse et le tourment se mélangeant dans ses yeux onyx. Il lui rappelait étrangement Masao qui n'avait pourtant pas le même caractère. Il y avait quelque chose… qui les liait. C'était plus qu'un simple lien fraternel. Bizarrement, Naruto fut jaloux, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de véritable famille. Il aurait voulu connaitre le jeune homme du temps où il était un véritable humain, le connaitre et devenir une personne importante pour lui. Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples ainsi. Un profond soupir traversa alors sa gorge, Itachi posant à son nouveau son regard sur le jeune homme qui rougit brusquement, essayant de se faire plus petit pendant que ses yeux regardaient ailleurs. Il ne vit pas le faible sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de son geôlier qui caressa doucement l'aigle installé sur son épaule, l'apaisant un peu avant de reporter son regard vers la fenêtre.

- Mon père travaillait souvent. Il devait toujours se déplacer aux quatre du pays pour diverses missions qu'on lui donnait. C'est pour ça qu'il a fait construire cette maison. Afin que ma mère, mon frère et moi soyons toujours là quand il rentrerait. C'est pourquoi ce soir-là, il n'était pas avec nous…

- Ce soir-là…

Lentement, l'homme se leva de son siège, l'oiseau allant s'installer près de la fenêtre tandis que son maitre retournait près de Naruto. Son visage s'était fermé, ses traits devenant plus durs alors qu'il s'asseyait au côté du jeune homme qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- On fêtait l'anniversaire de notre mère. Sasuke… mon frère, était sorti faire une course au village pendant que je m'occupais de préparer la maison… si j'avais su, je l'aurais accompagné…

- Que… que s'est-il passé ?

- Il a rencontré un de nos ancêtres… ou plutôt un démon… et celui-ci le possède à présent. Quand il est revenu, il a tué l'intégralité des invités et a saccagé la moitié de la maison… ma mère a réussi à l'arrêter et l'a enfermé dans la chambre où tu l'as trouvé…

- Mais comment ?

- Mes parents étaient des exorcistes. A la base, j'en étais un moi aussi. Mais les humains vivent moins longtemps que les démons. Quand ma mère a enfermé Sasuke, elle lui a fait la promesse de revenir pour le sortir de là… sauf que c'était impossible… il est devenu un démon dès l'instant où il s'est fait posséder… on ne peut pas le sauver… La haine que notre ancêtre possède contre les humains est bien trop grande… tellement grande qu'il ne peut plus se séparer du corps de mon frère… on le savait pourtant… mais on a continué de chercher une solution. Mes parents sont morts en essayant de le sauver… moi je suis devenu un démon… mais tout cela n'aura servi à rien…

Le silence prit place dans la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère plus pesante et lourde. Au dehors, l'averse ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, les gouttes d'eaux tapant avec force contre les carreaux de la fenêtre quand Itachi se leva alors du lit, se dirigeant vers la chaise où il avait laissé son manteau. Il l'enfila avec lenteur, restant silencieux comme une tombe avant qu'il ne mette sa capuche sur sa tête, l'aigle se posant sur son épaule avec grâce et agilité. Toujours assis sur la couche, Naruto les fixait d'un air un peu perdu, cherchant encore à assimiler toutes les informations que l'homme lui avait dévoilé. Il avait trop de mal à y croire… trop de mal à l'accepter. Comment le pouvait-il de toute façon ? Cette histoire était trop tirée par les cheveux pour que quiconque y croire le traitre mot. C'était bien trop surréaliste et insensé… pourtant, Itachi semblait sincère. Ça se voyait sur son visage, ça se sentait dans sa voix. Il ne mentait pas. Pouvait-il vraiment simuler toute cette douleur et cette peine qui régnait dans son regard ? Naruto savait bien que non… mais il ne voulait tout de même pas y croire… cela signifierait qu'il était d'accord avec lui… mais il ne l'était pas…

- Je vais y aller maintenant. Tu en sais assez à présent. Si je reste trop longtemps ici, trop d'innocents se feront tuer…

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Itachi s'avança vers la porte de la pièce, sa main se posant sur la poignée pour ouvrir la cloison de bois. Il entendait parfaitement la respiration saccadée et difficile de Naruto dans son dos, son cœur se serrant un peu plus avant qu'il ne se retourne vers lui, lui lançant un regard désolé alors que l'oiseau recommençait à s'agiter.

- Je ne peux pas faire autrement… crois-moi, si il y avait une autre solution, je ne le tuerais pas…

- Itachi.

- Oui Izuna… Allons-y…

Ses yeux onyx finirent par se détacher du jeune homme, la porte s'ouvrant pour le laisser quitter la pièce. Elle se referma ensuite dans son dos, laissant Naruto seul assis sur son lit de fortune. Il allait exploser. La douleur qui serrait son cœur dans sa poitrine était trop grande pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à la supporter. Même alors que ses larmes sortaient de ses yeux, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir mieux. Mais comment le pourrait-il ? Masao allait mourir. Et il n'y avait aucune autre manière de le sauver. Rien à part la mort ne pouvait le délivrer du sort qui le retenait prisonnier depuis si longtemps. C'était la seule option… Naruto ne pouvait l'accepter.

Plongeant son visage dans ses mains, le jeune homme retint un cri de douleur et de désespoir dans sa gorge, son corps se recroquevillant sur lui-même tandis qu'il pleurait plus fort. Il ne l'accepterait jamais…

**A suivre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mise en ligne du 8ème chapitre. En espérant que ça vous ai plu ^^<strong>

**On se voit la semaine prochaine pour la suite =)  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Avant-dernier chapitre. On approche sensiblement de la fin. Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, c'est que vous avez le cœur bien accroché. Parce qu'au fur et a mesure que je relis... je me rends compte que cette fiction est horrible ^^". Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas lire jusqu'au bout =P**

**Je vous souhaite, en tout cas, une bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Des cris. Il entendait des cris de terreur. Des cris de douleurs. Des hurlements de femmes apeurées. Des cris d'hommes qui souffraient. Il entendait parfaitement leurs cris.

Des pleurs. Il percevait également des pleurs. Larmes qui coulaient sur les joues en sang d'une jeune femme désespérée. Larmes qui perlaient sur le visage d'un homme éventré. Larmes… qui embrouillait sa vision alors que cette porte se refermait… il percevait distinctement ses pleurs, derrière cette cloison de bois qui lui retirait sa liberté. Il les entendait encore…

Un violent frisson parcourut son échine, ses doigts se crispant dans sa nuque tandis qu'il se recroquevillait un peu plus sur lui-même. Il gardait les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas voir ce qu'il l'entourait alors. Il sentait l'odeur âpre du sang, le goût écœurant de la chair dans sa bouche, la sensation visqueuse du liquide sur sa peau gelée. La pluie tombait sur ses cheveux déjà trempée par la sueur et le sang, lavant un peu son visage sali et refroidissant l'ensemble de son corps. Il l'écoutait, s'écraser sur le bitume et les corps qui jonchaient le sol autour de lui. Il l'écoutait, l'apaisant un peu et lui permettant de ne pas entendre cette voix dans sa tête. Elle s'était enfin tue, lui laissant du répit tandis qu'il s'adossait contre le mur dans son dos, sa respiration se faisant plus calme et régulière. Il gardait tout de même les yeux fermés, ne souhaitant pas voir ce qui l'entourait… il savait pourtant parfaitement ce qu'il y avait autour de lui…

Un hoquet le prit soudain, l'obligeant à se redresser brusquement sur ses jambes. La bile monta dans sa gorge, le jeune homme plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas vomir tandis qu'il tentait d'aller plus loin tout en ouvrant le moins possible les paupières. Des images revenaient progressivement dans sa tête, lui donnant le tournis et la nausée avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux, ses lèvres ne pouvant retenir davantage le liquide acide de sortir de son estomac. Tripes et boyaux quittèrent sa bouche, sa main tenant fortement son ventre alors que l'odeur du sang se faisait plus insistante que précédemment. Le jeune homme essaya de se redresser, fermant ses lèvres pour ne pas se déverser plus quand un autre hoquet le parcourut, ses larmes se remettant à couler tandis qu'il vomissait à nouveau. La chair qu'il avait avalée se retrouva alors sur le sol inondé, le sang tachant l'eau qui composait la flaque à ses pieds. Il éjecta plus difficilement les globes oculaires qu'il avait dévorés, sa gorge se serrant brusquement avant qu'il ne recrache les morceaux d'organes qui restaient dans son estomac. La douleur était telle qu'il ne cessait de pleurer, ses hoquets se stoppant un moment avant de reprendre brutalement, l'obligeant à vomir une nouvelle fois. Et cela continua ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, l'épuisant avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol un peu plus loin, une mare de sang et d'eau l'entourait alors qu'il se reposait péniblement contre le mur. Ses yeux noirs se mirent à fixer le ciel grisâtre, la pluie s'écrasant sur son visage pâle et ses cheveux corbeaux quand une grimace apparut sur ses lèvres, un cri sortant soudain de sa gorge serrée. De longs sillons se déversaient sur ses joues, ses hurlements montant dans la ruelle où il se trouvait pendant que ses mains allèrent prendre son crâne, ses doigts se crispant sur sa peau jusqu'à la déchirer. Il voulait mourir et payer. Il voulait que tout cela s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute. Qu'enfin, ses massacres se terminent. Il ne voulait plus voir d'innocents se faire tuer sauvagement. Voir leurs yeux sortir de leurs orbites, leurs membres se faire arracher avant que le sang ne dégouline sur le bitume. Il ne souhaitait plus entendre leurs cris de douleur et de désespoir, percevoir leurs visages déformés par la souffrance et la terreur. Il ne voulait plus sentir l'odeur affreuse du liquide vital qui coulait sur ses doigts et sa peau, sentir le goût âpre et salé de la chair qui descendait dans sa gorge. Il en avait assez. Il n'en pouvait plus… mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour cesser tout cela… il n'en avait pas la force.

- Tu ne peux rien y faire… ils doivent tous mourir… tous…

Un rictus étira ses lèvres, le sang coulant le long de sa nuque tandis que ses doigts se serraient un peu plus sur son crâne. Ça recommençait… encore et toujours…

- Les humains sont des êtres viles… ils ne méritent pas de vivre. Ils n'en ont pas le droit…

- Tais-toi…

- Ils doivent mourir… et payer pour leurs péchés… ils doivent mourir…

- Assez…

- C'est de leur faute si on en est là… c'est de leur faute… ils doivent payer…

- Arrête…

Ses dents se serrèrent de douleur tandis que ses mains descendaient lentement et difficilement dans sa nuque. Sa peau se déchirait sous elle, le faisant souffrir le martyre… mais il savait très bien que cela ne servirait à rien…

- Qu'importe ce que tu feras, je continuerais de tuer… les humains doivent tous mourir pour leurs péchés…

- Tais-toi… tais-toi…

- Jamais les humains ne pourront être sauvés… ils seront toujours aussi viles et sales… l'humanité ne mérite pas d'exister… et tu le sais toi aussi…

- C'est faux… ce n'est pas vrai…

- Admets le… ils doivent tous mourir…

- Arrête !

D'un coup violent, sa tête heurta le mur dans son dos, le sang se mettant à couler plus abondamment. Un vertige le prit, son corps se faisant plus mou avant qu'il ne s'étale sur le bitume, pataugeant dans la bile et le sang. L'odeur nauséabonde lui donna à nouveau envie de vomir, son estomac se contractant durement tandis qu'il portait son regard sur le ciel, l'averse caressant violemment son visage. Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres, un soupir quittant sa gorge serrée. Il ne l'entendait plus. Il s'était tu pour un moment maintenant. C'était déjà ça. Il savait pourtant qu'il allait reprendre le dessus sur lui et qu'il se remettrait à tuer des gens, mais pour l'instant, le jeune homme pouvait apprécier la pluie qui tombait sur son visage. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas sentir les gouttes d'eaux s'écraser sur sa face ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas gouté ces perles qui tombaient du ciel ? Combien de temps… il ne savait plus. Avant, il n'avait fait qu'écouter la pluie taper contre les tuiles du toit de sa maison, lui qui était enfermé dans cette chambre dénuée de lumière. Il n'avait fait qu'écouter le vent remuer la bâtisse que son père avait fait construire. Il n'avait fait qu'attendre… jusqu'au jour où il le sortit de là.

Doucement, ses yeux se fermèrent, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement alors qu'il portait sa main à son cœur. Le visage fin du jeune homme lui apparut, son sourire bienveillant, ses marques sur ses joues halées, ses mèches blondes en bataille et ses magnifiques yeux bleus rassurants. Il le voyait parfaitement, il lui souriait et lui tendait les bras. Il était juste là, tout près, pour le rassurer… et l'adorer… il était toujours là pour lui…

Un gémissement lui échappa, ses pleurs reprenant de plus belle tandis qu'il se cachait le visage dans ses mains. Il devait mourir. Il le devait… mais il ne voulait pas… il ne voulait pas à nouveau être séparé de ceux qu'il aimait… il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui…

**oOooOOooOo**

Le silence régnait étrangement dans les rues du village. Personne n'osait sortir de chez lui, la police ayant ordonné à quiconque de ne pas quitter sa demeure. Et pour cause, il rôdait toujours…

Le vent souffla dans ses mèches brunes, un faible frisson le parcourant alors qu'il tournait dans un carrefour, s'avançant d'un pas lent jusqu'à sa destination. La pluie s'était enfin arrêtée, lui permettant de mieux sentir les odeurs qui l'entouraient et d'entendre tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Mais pour le moment, rien de particulier ne l'interpella. Seul un silence oppressant et l'odeur du bitume mouillé lui parvenait. Un soupir quitta sa gorge sèche, ses doigts passant dans ses lourdes mèches devant son visage tandis qu'il portait son regard vers le ciel, son cœur se serrant légèrement. Il était bien cruel avec eux…

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour attendre le quartier résidentiel, complètement déserté par ses habitants. Les lumières des lampadaires éclairaient à peine la rue alors que le nuit tombait rapidement, les nuages qui cachaient encore la lune se dirigeant vers des lieux lointains. Il était enfin arrivé à destination. Il l'avait trouvé. Ça n'avait pas été très compliqué. Il lui avait suffi de suivre les traces de sang qui jonchaient encore le sol malgré que la pluie soit passée par là. Puis l'aigle avait fait le reste du travail en retrouvant le jeune homme, assis sur le sol humide à dévorer sa victime. Il l'avait dépecé comme à chaque fois, ses bras se baladant quelque part dans la ruelle et se vidant de leur sang. Les jambes, il les avait déjà mangés, seuls les os des cuisses et des tibias de ce qui semblait être une jeune femme reposaient maintenant à côté du garçon. Il avait balancé la tête un peu plus loin, les yeux parme de sa victime roulant dans un caniveau. Son estomac se tordit de dégout face à la scène qui se présentait devant lui, ses lèvres se pinçant alors que l'oiseau prenait place sur son épaule, sa capuche tombant dans son dos. Il se retenait difficilement de ne pas cracher ses tripes sur le bitume, un hoquet le prenant quand le jeune homme se redressa, léchant ses doigts avec gourmandise avant de se tourner vers lui. Un sourire goguenard étirait ses lèvres peintes de sang, ses mèches corbeaux collant à sa peau salie par la sueur et la chair. Ses yeux d'un noir profond étaient emplis d'amusement et de sauvagerie, faisant trembler l'homme en face de lui qui serrait les dents et les poings.

- Tu es venu m'arrêter… alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Son rire monta dans la ruelle, sadique et moqueur. Il rompait le silence pesant qui régnait, rendant alors l'atmosphère bien plus glauque et hostile qu'auparavant. Il riait à pleins poumons, se moquant ouvertement de l'homme en face de lui qui tiqua bruyamment, l'aigle sur son épaule s'agitant tout en piaillant nerveusement. Il avait raison de se foutre de lui, il le pouvait. Parce que finalement… il n'arriverait surement pas à le tuer.

- Tu vois Itachi. Depuis tout ce temps, vous auriez déjà dû me tuer… mais même à présent, tu n'es pas assez fort mentalement pour prendre la vie de ton petit frère.

- C'est toi qui le dis…

- Vraiment ? Alors prouves le moi…

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent à nouveau en un sourire amusé et agaçant. Il se jouait de lui, le forçant à atteindre sa limite. Il voulait vraiment mourir apparemment… alors soit. Il lui prendrait la vie si c'était ce qu'il désirait…

Un faible courant d'air passa dans ses mèches de cheveux, sa respiration se faisant plus profonde et calme quand il disparut soudain du champ de vision du jeune homme, le faisant tiquer. Son corps ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendant patiemment qu'Itachi réapparaisse tout en souriant toujours, s'amusant de la situation. Il allait l'attaquer par derrière, comme il l'avait fait cette nuit-là. Et comme cette nuit-là… il ne lui ferait aucun mal… un autre souffle de vent caressa son visage pâle, un sifflement se faisant entendre dans son dos. Un rictus narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres carmines tandis qu'il se retournait, son regard rencontrant celui de son agresseur qui fonçait sur lui. Il vit parfaitement ses rétines s'écarquiller de stupeur, sa main le touchant presque alors qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il sentit la vive douleur irradiait son ventre, un frisson le prenant pendant que le sang remontait dans sa gorge, son hurlement ne pouvant se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues tachées de rouge, un faible sourire apparaissant sur son visage tandis que l'homme retirait son bras de son estomac, le prenant dans ses bras en tremblant. Qu'avait-il fait…

Le sang coulait abondamment sur le sol de la ruelle. La plaie béante dans son torse semblait s'agrandir, la douleur étant si brutale qu'il n'arrivait même pas à crier. Sa vision se brouillait, ses pleurs ne cessant pas pendant que son agresseur le serrait contre lui, de longs sillons coulant sur ses joues rougies avant de se déverser sur son t-shirt crasseux. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, sa main vint caresser sa nuque pâle, un gémissement quittant la gorge d'Itachi qui posa son regard sur lui. Ses doigts jouaient dans ses mèches brunes, sa bouche s'étirant en un sourire apaisant. Il alla ensuite effacer ses larmes, le voyant fermer les paupières tout en s'excusant, sa voix enraillée et faible arrivant à peine jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il allait enfin mourir, tout cela serait bientôt fini dans quelques secondes… bientôt, il allait être libéré…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, se rapprochant à grande vitesse de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il percevait aussi la respiration saccadée et rapide de l'individu qui approchait, un rictus irrité se dessinant sur son visage avant qu'un soupir ne quitte sa gorge, un juron traversant ses lèvres. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il aperçoive la chevelure blonde du jeune homme qui accourait dans la ruelle, ses yeux océans s'écarquillant de surprise et d'horreur à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers lui. Il suait à grosses gouttes, ses pas se stoppant près du corps de l'homme qui ne bougeait plus, l'angoisse et l'inquiétude montant dans sa poitrine avant qu'il ne se dirige vers le jeune homme, la panique se voyant clairement sur sa face.

- Masao… Masao, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé…

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas, ses forces s'envolant de seconde en seconde alors qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Il était finalement là… Naruto était venu… il pouvait mourir tranquille à présent.

- Masao… Masao, réponds moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Itachi ?

Aucun son ne sortit de la gorge du jeune homme, ses yeux onyx se fermant peu à peu tandis que Naruto ne tenait contre lui, ses larmes se frayant un chemin sur ses joues. Il entendait sa voix se faire plus forte et plus stressée, ses doigts se serrant sur sa peau gelée alors qu'il le secouait pour le maintenir éveillé. Il sentit ses perles salées tombaient sur son visage, son cœur se compressant dans sa poitrine alors que la douleur à son ventre se dissipait lentement, tout comme sa conscience. La mort venait le chercher, après qu'il ait accompli son dernier méfait. Masao allait enfin mourir… et laisser la dernière personne à qui il tenait derrière lui. Même si son cœur lui faisait plus mal que la blessure que son frère lui avait faite… il se sentait soulagé…

Un hurlement de désespoir monta dans la ruelle, le jeune homme enlaçant avec tristesse le corps de son protégé contre lui. Naruto n'avait jamais eu aussi mal qu'à cet instant, ses larmes ne pouvant s'arrêter de couler sur son visage rougi. Il venait de perdre la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, le seul membre de sa famille. Il l'avait perdu… s'il avait pu, il aurait hurlé à la mort pendant des heures, avant de se laisser mourir à son tour de désespoir. Mais l'aigle noir, jusque-là posé sur un mur non loin, vint s'installer près de lui avant de plonger ses prunelles onyx dans ses yeux embués de larmes.

- Cesses donc de pleurer… ce n'est pas encore fini…

**A suivre**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Une douce caresse. Comme une brise. Elle passait dans ses mèches de cheveux, allant sur son front sec, lui arrachant un faible soupir de bien-être. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, la chaleur des draps le couvrant et l'air ambiant l'entourant le rendant mystérieusement joyeux. C'était comme dans un rêve. Comme si tout allait pour le mieux.

Un frisson le prit alors, ses paupières s'ouvrant brusquement avant qu'il ne se redresse d'un mouvement rapide, sa respiration se faisant sifflante et difficile. Il y avait un problème. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se trouver dans ce lit à dormir, il ne devait pas pouvoir respirer ou bien sentir les choses qui l'entourait… il devait être mort à l'heure qui l'était…

- Tout va bien… calmes-toi…

Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent de surprise, sa tête tournant vers le jeune homme qui le regardait avec bienveillant. Il lui souriait calmement, ses doigts passant à nouveau dans sa chevelure corbeau. Il était bien vivant… c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il devrait être mort. Il ne pouvait pas être encore en vie… c'était impossible… pourquoi cela se passait-il ainsi…

- Naruto…

- Tout va bien. Je suis là…

- Pourquoi…

Grimaçant de douleur et de colère, Masao se mit à pleurer de rage, ses larmes déferlant sur ses joues pendant que le jeune homme le prenait dans ses bras, tentant vainement de le calmer. Il essuyait son visage du bout de ses doigts, embrassant par moment son crâne tout en lui disant de ne pas pleurer davantage. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était toujours vivant. C'était pourtant impossible. Itachi avait transpercé son ventre, créant une plaie béante dans son estomac. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là, de la peine qui l'avait ravagé quand il avait vu son frère le prendre contre lui. Il s'en rappelait avec précision. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi vivait-il encore ? Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas. La seule chose qu'il comprenait, c'était qu'il allait de nouveau tuer des innocents s'il restait en vie.

Se redressant légèrement sur le matelas, Masao s'essuya le visage du revers de la main, le jeune homme à ses côtés continuant de caresser ses cheveux. Il sentait son regard sur lui, l'apaisant un peu tandis qu'il se tournait vers lui, reniflant un moment avant de pouvoir parler convenablement.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi je suis en vie ?

L'expression de Naruto devint plus triste et froide, ses billes bleus fixant un point dans la pièce alors qu'il s'arrêtait de masser la tête de son protégé. Ses lèvres rosées se pincèrent légèrement, ne rassurant pas Masao qui s'approcha de lui, avalant difficilement sa salive quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit soudain, laissant apparaitre un homme couvert d'un long manteau noir. Un hoquet de stupeur quitta la gorge du garçon qui observait l'homme pénétrer dans la pièce, son cœur manquant un battement pendant que Naruto enserrait ses doigts avec douceur, un faible sourire se dessinant alors sur son visage. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible… son souffle se stoppa presque pendant que ses yeux ne lâchaient pas le nouveau venu poser son manteau sur une chaise non loin, un soupir quittant sa gorge tandis qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre près du meuble. Le vent lui souffla brusquement au visage, mêlant ses mèches brunes quand un oiseau se posa sur le rebord de la lucarne tout en baillant. Là, Masao n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre.

- Comment…

- Si tu voulais vraiment tuer Itachi, tu aurais dû t'y prendre d'une autre façon…

- Izuna !

- Quoi ? C'était plus une façon de parler…

- Tais toi tu veux.

- Hn.

L'oiseau gigota un moment, ouvrant et fermant ses ailes en signe de mécontentement. Mais personne ne s'occupa davantage de lui, le jeune homme cherchant péniblement à saisir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Son frère était toujours vivant… et lui aussi. Et Naruto qui était avec eux… était-il au courant du sort qui les tourmentait ? Savait-il qu'ils étaient des démons ? Lui-même s'en était souvenu au moment où il avait vu cette plaie sur son bras ce matin. Tout lui était revenu en mémoire, comme si ça c'était passé la veille. Il revoyait parfaitement les visages des invités de cette fête, déformés par la peur et la souffrance alors qu'il les tuait avec sadisme et amusement pendant qu'ils déchiraient sa peau de leurs doigts crispés. Il entendait à nouveau leurs hurlements de terreur et de douleur pendant qu'il se mettait à dévorer leurs corps à moitié déchiquetés. Il apercevait encore, avec peine et amertume, la tristesse et le dégout sur le visage taché de sang de sa mère, l'horreur et l'affliction se peindre sur les traits de son ainé. Il les voyait encore, refermer la porte de son ancienne chambre pour l'enfermer, loin d'innocents qu'il pourrait tuer. La promesse que sa mère lui avait faite lui revenait en mémoire, tout comme son sourire désolé. Il s'en souvenait, comme si c'était hier. Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps… alors maintenant… maintenant qu'il avait pu être libéré de ce maléfice, il était toujours vivant. Masao voulait comprendre. Il voulait qu'on lui explique. Il souhaitait juste savoir.

Remarquant le malaise qui régnait chez le jeune homme, Naruto posa sa main sur son crâne, le faisant sursauter avant de jouer dans ses mèches corbeaux. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant, ses lèvres effleurant sa joue tandis qu'il le forçait à se rapprocher de lui. Un léger soupir quitta la bouche de son protégé, le tranquillisant un peu avant qu'il ne porte son regard vers Itachi qui déplaça la chaise afin de s'assoir près d'eux. Il fixait son cadet avec soulagement, un faible rictus serein se dessinant sur ses traits tandis qu'il posait son menton dans ses mains, s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise pour mieux l'observer.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Naruto.

- Je sais… mais je n'en vois pas d'autre… et puis, il ne se passe rien là…

- Vous faites une bêtise.

- Tais-toi, oiseau stupide. J'ai pris ma décision, je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

- Naruto ?

D'un air neutre, le jeune homme se tourna vers Masao qui l'observait avec inquiétude et perplexité. Une nouvelle fois, il vint embrasser son crâne, tentant de le rassurer avant qu'un sourire ne s'affiche sur ses lèvres, n'apaisant pas le garçon pour autant.

- Je vais rester avec toi. Je te l'ai promis non ?

- Mais… comment… on devrait être…

- Morts ?

Itachi se redressa un peu de sa chaise, son cadet le fixant alors d'un air nerveux. Ses pupilles charbon étaient emplis d'incertitude et de doute, le chagrinant légèrement pendant qu'il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, regardant un moment ailleurs avant de tirer sur le col de son t-shirt, découvrant la blessure qui était en train de se refermer dans sa poitrine.

- Quand je te tenais dans mes bras, tu as perdu le contrôle… et il m'a arraché le cœur… sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas du mien…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il veut dire que son cœur m'appartient et que celui qui lui a été arraché était un faux. Itachi et moi sommes liés par un pacte. Tu ne peux pas le tuer en le blessant mais en me blessant moi.

- Mais… mais moi…

- Il faut croire qu'il est plus fort qu'on ne le pensait… ce n'est pas ce simple trou dans le ventre qui te tueras…

Déconcerté, le jeune homme porta sa main sur son ventre, remarquant le bandage qui l'entourait. Il ne sentait aucun vide sous ses doigts, la peau et la chair s'étant reformées par magie. Il n'allait donc pas mourir ainsi. Il en faudrait bien plus pour qu'il perde la vie. Irrité et déçu, Masao tiqua bruyamment, rameutant tous les yeux sur lui pendant qu'il recroquevillait ses jambes contre son torse. Tout cela n'allait donc pas se terminer. Il allait à nouveau tuer des gens et les dévorer. Il allait à nouveau se faire posséder par ce démon sadique et cruel qui en voulait tellement à l'humanité. C'était injuste… pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas mourir tout simplement ? Ce serait tellement plus facile.

Avec douceur, Naruto prit une nouvelle fois le jeune homme dans ses bras, le réchauffant de sa chaleur tout en le berçant. Il sentait qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer, cherchant une échappatoire à ce problème qui le tiraillait depuis des années. Il n'avait plus à se tourmenter autant…

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire… j'ai trouvé une solution…

Un peu brutalement, Masao se releva, ses yeux plongeant dans les lagons du jeune homme à ses côtés. Il lui lançait le plus bienveillant des sourires, le rassurant un peu avant qu'il ne rencontre le regard inquiet d'Itachi toujours assis sur sa chaise. Comment pouvait-il bien le sauver…

- Naruto…

- Tu as remarqué que quand tu es avec moi, tu n'entends plus cette voix ?

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent de surprise, remarquant alors que Naruto avait raison. Quand il était avec lui, il ne l'entendait pas. Quand il était à ses côtés, il était toujours calme et serein. Il suffisait que Naruto soit près de lui pour qu'il reste lui-même. C'était la nuit qu'il perdait tout contrôle sur son corps, pendant que le jeune homme dormait d'un sommeil profond. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il quittait l'appartement pour tuer avant de revenir à l'aube. Naruto ne s'en était jamais rendu compte… comme il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il pouvait le calmer de cette manière. Hochant doucement la tête, Masao put voir un nouveau sourire sur le visage du jeune homme qui caressa encore sa chevelure ébène.

- Quand je suis avec toi, tu es normal. Tu n'as jamais essayé de me tuer ou autre. Itachi dit que d'une certaine manière, j'arrive à le repousser… alors je me suis dit que si je restais avec toi pour toujours… il n'y aurait aucun problème…

Son cœur manqua un battement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Naruto voulait rester avec lui pour l'éternité. Avait-il perdu la tête ? C'était complètement fou. Il allait abandonner sa vie, ses amis et tout le reste pour être avec lui. Lui qui était maudit… c'était insensé. Portant son regard sur son ainé, Masao lui lança un appel de détresse, l'implorant de faire changer d'avis le jeune homme. Mais Itachi ne bougea pas d'un pouce, lui adressant un faible sourire tout en se levant de son siège.

- Nii-san…

- C'est une idée Sasuke… Naruto peut rester avec toi et ainsi, personne ne serait tué…

- Mais… c'est impossible. Il faudrait que Naruto devienne un démon.

- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi…

- Mais Naruto… tu comptes abandonner ta vie, tes amis, ton avenir… tout ça… pour rester avec moi…

Des perles salées se remirent à couler le long des joues du jeune homme. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Naruto allait faire ça. Il ne pouvait l'accepter. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il abandonne tout pour lui ? Il ne devait pas faire ça et penser à lui. Il ne devait pas se soucier de lui… alors pourquoi ? Pleurant à chaudes larmes, Masao se cala contre le torse du jeune homme qui passa ses doigts sur ses joues, essayant de le réconforter tout en le berçant. Sa décision était prise et il n'allait pas revenir dessus. Rien n'y personne ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Il avait fait son choix. Avec douceur, Naruto prit le visage de son protégé entre ses doigts, le forçant à le regarder tandis qu'il ne cessait pas de lui sourire. Il essuya les dernières gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur sa peau avant d'embrasser ses joues rougies, son front se collant au sien.

- J'ai pris ma décision. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner. Tu es la personne à qui je tiens le plus sur cette terre. Je ne veux pas perdre une nouvelle fois ce qui m'est cher…

- Naruto…

- J'ai perdu mes parents alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé… et après c'est mon tuteur qui a disparu sans laisser de trace… alors je ne veux pas à nouveau ressentir cette solitude et cette douleur. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais je ne veux pas me séparer de toi… je veux rester avec toi… c'est vrai que ça me fait mal de quitter le village et mes amis, mais je ne veux pas t'abandonner…

La peine se lisait maintenant dans ses prunelles océans, attristant le jeune homme qui se blottit alors contre lui. Un soupir de soulagement lui parvint, serrant un peu plus son cœur dans sa cage thoracique tandis qu'il sentait les bras de Naruto passer autour de sa taille. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de l'abandonner. Il ne voulait pas le laisser derrière lui. La seule pensée de le quitter lui faisait mal comme un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine. Mais avait-il vraiment le droit de rester avec lui… Il n'en savait rien. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas faire changer Naruto d'avis à présent.

Souriant faiblement, le jeune homme se décolla du torse de Naruto, lui lançant un regard vaincu avant de fixer son frère. Itachi n'avait pas bougé de sa place, les observant d'un air mi-amusé, mi-attristé pendant que l'aigle sur le rebord de la fenêtre semblait bouder. Il vit un faible sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de son ainé qui se leva alors, attrapant son manteau tandis que l'oiseau se remettait à gigoter dans tous les sens.

- Allons-y maintenant.

- Où ça ?

- Nous n'allons pas resté dans le village. Il vaut mieux que je vous place ailleurs et loin d'ici pour plus de sécurité.

- Itachi, tu sais très bien que cette idée est ridicule. Mon frère finira par refaire surface à un moment ou un autre… il ne restera pas tranquille…

- Avec Naruto et la barrière que je placerais, il ne risque pas de reprendre le contrôle de Sasuke… tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Izuna.

- Pff. Ne viens pas te plaindre le jour où il refera surface. Je te le dis, on finira par être tué…

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je serais toujours là pour les surveiller… les garçons, on y va.

Acquiesçant en silence, les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent alors de la couche, suivant l'homme qui les mena en dehors de la pièce. Ils quittèrent une grande maison placée dans l'orée de la forêt, leurs pas les menant bien loin du village où ils avaient passé les derniers jours. Naruto porta furtivement son regard sur les immeubles et maisons dans leurs dos, son cœur se serrant un peu pendant qu'il tenait plus fermement la main de Masao. Il allait quitter le village pour toujours. Abandonner ses amis, ses études pour pouvoir rester avec lui. C'était la voie qu'il avait choisi et il ne le regrettait pas. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers un lieu encore inconnu pour eux, lieu qui deviendrait leur nouvelle maison. Là où ils passeraient l'éternité ensemble.

Légèrement anxieux, ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur Naruto qui marchait à ses côtés. Pour lui, il allait devenir un démon et rester avec lui pour toujours. Il sacrifiait sa vie et son avenir pour être à ses côtés. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur et l'effrayait à moitié. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le jeune homme aille si loin pour lui… ou tout du moins, une partie de lui n'arrivait pas à saisir. Soudain, il sentit la chaleur de ses doigts enserrer les siens, ses prunelles bleues comme le ciel rencontrant ses orbes onyx alors qu'il lui souriait joyeusement. Il semblait si heureux…

- Maintenant, on va toujours être ensemble.

- Oui…

- Mais je ne sais pas comment t'appeler.

- Comme bon te semble.

- Alors je t'appellerais Sasuke… ou Masao… je verrais bien en fonction…

Un sourire malicieux étira alors ses lèvres rosées, amusant le jeune homme qui se sentit plus apaisé. Il rencontra ensuite le regard bienveillant d'Itachi qui menait toujours le pas, l'oiseau sur son épaule les observant avec méfiance tout en radotant. Il allait passer l'éternité avec son ainé et Naruto… il allait rester avec eux pour toujours. Ce n'était pas si mal après tout. Même s'il ne payait pas pour ses crimes. Un soupir de soulagement quitta alors ses lèvres, Naruto lui lançant un regard intrigué avant qu'il ne lui sourit, enjoué. Il vivrait l'éternité enfermé avec lui. Ce n'était pas si mal comme punition…

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère de tout coeur que ça vous a plu et que vous avez adoré mon histoire (qui est assez horrible ^^"). <strong>

**Moi, je suis contente de vous l'avoir postée et je remercie ceux et celles qui ont lu jusqu'au bout. C'est une nouvelle page qui se tourne et quelque part, je suis contente que ce soit fini. **

**Mais une question me tourmente... J'ai tapé un dernier chapitre, une sorte de suite. Mais est-ce que je la poste. Là est la grande question ^^.**

**Si des gens veulent cette fin (je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite que vous allez me détester après), je la mettrais. Après, je peux la garder pour moi. Au choix. **

**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et encore merci =)**

**NightySxeety pour vous servir !  
><strong>


	12. Epilogue

**Et oui. Après des mois d'hésitations et d'inactivité total, je me décide enfin à poster l'épilogue de Monster. La véritable fin de cette fiction. Pour ceux qui l'attendait, la voici, toute prête, rien que pour vous. Les autre... je n'espère rien. J'attends juste vos remarques.  
><strong>

**Je m'en retourne donc à mes occupations, j'espère vous revoir très prochainement pour une nouvelle fiction. C'est pas trop la joie côté inspiration ces derniers temps mais on verra bien =).  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt tout le monde.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps déjà. Le ciel, noir encre, était parcouru de sombres nuages qui déversaient leurs gouttes d'eaux sur toute la plaine. Les fossés étaient maintenant inondés, la rivière débordant de son lit et s'étalant sur les plantations environnantes. Calfeutré dans sa chambre, le jeune homme regardait d'un air morose l'averse détruire tout ce qui entourait sa demeure, le peinant un peu quand deux bras passèrent autour de sa taille, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il sentait son souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

- Je m'ennuie. On va jouer dehors ?

- Tu as vu comment il pleut ? Je n'ai pas envie de finir tremper.

- Allez. La dernière fois on s'est bien amusé.

- Et on s'est fait engueuler je te rappelle. Je n'ai pas envie de faire du ménage après.

- T'es pas drôle Naruto.

Le jeune homme ria doucement, se tournant pour faire face au garçon dans son dos. Ses longues mèches corbeaux encadraient son visage fin et pale, le reste de sa tignasse étant attachée en une queue de cheval haute. Ses lèvres étaient pincées en un rictus contrarié, ses bras croisés sur son kimono noir et rouge alors qu'il gonflait légèrement ses joues tout en fixant un point dans la chambre. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à son ainé.

- Masao, arrête de bouder.

- Mais je m'emmerde.

- … Si on sort, c'est toi qui fais le ménage.

- … ok. Mais c'est moi qui décide à quoi on joue.

- D'accord.

- Ouai !

Un sourire triomphant apparut alors sur le visage du jeune homme qui attrapa la main de son ami, l'emmenant en dehors de la chambre avant de descendre l'escalier de la maison. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour atteindre la cour, la pluie tombant fortement sur leurs visages et leur corps tandis qu'ils commençaient à se courir après dans la boue. Des rires se firent entendre, des éclats de voix et des glissages pendant qu'un autre homme, perché sur le toit, les surveiller. Un faible soupir lui échappa tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tombait à nouveau dans une flaque, salissant un peu plus son kimono rouge et jaune quand un frisson parcourut soudain son échine, l'aigle posé sur son épaule se mettant à gigoter. Ses yeux firent le tour de la cour avant d'observer les environs d'un air soucieux. Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre….

Explosant de rire, Masao se laissa tomber dans la boue, vite rejoint par le jeune homme qui riait aux éclats lui aussi. Ils étaient plus sales que des animaux sauvages, l'eau et la crasse pénétrant dans leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux sans que ça les dérange le moins du monde. C'était un de leurs petits plaisirs. Depuis tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans cette maison, ils avaient tout de même le droit d'apprécier des choses simples comme une journée de pluie ou une tempête de neige. Rien de grave ne pouvait leur arriver de toute façon. Alors pourquoi se priver ?

- Bon on rentre.

- Déjà ?

- Je veux prendre un bain.

- Et moi je veux jouer.

- On va jouer dans le bain alors.

- Je préfère jouer ici.

- Bon…

Ne cherchant pas plus, Naruto se redressa, la pluie coulant le long de son dos tandis qu'il attrapait le jeune homme par le bras, le forçant à se lever à son tour avant de le porter sur son épaule tel un sac à patates pour le mener à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Un juron quitta la gorge de Masao qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, faisant rire son ami qui pénétra dans la maison… quand il s'arrêta net au milieu de l'entrée.

- Naruto ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Un sourcil perplexe se leva sur le visage du jeune homme qui tenta de se tourner, regardant dans la même direction que Naruto pour découvrir un jeune homme debout dans leur couloir. Un frisson parcourut son échine pendant que son ami le déposait sur le sol, lui permettant de faire complètement face à l'intrus. Ses cheveux argentés collaient à sa peau pale à cause de la pluie, ses yeux noirs encres ne lâchant pas les deux jeunes hommes alors que le bas de son visage était caché par un masque. Il était plus grand qu'eux, plus imposant aussi tandis qu'il restait immobile au milieu du couloir, tenant dans sa main ce qui semblait être un sac. Masao n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il était arrivé jusqu'ici. Son ainé avait placé une barrière autour de ce domaine, le cachant du reste du monde et les protégeant de tout. Alors comment ? Un nouveau frisson le prit, ses doigts allant prendre ceux de Naruto qui se rapprocha furtivement de lui sans lâcher l'inconnu du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'avez rien à faire là.

Le jeune homme tiqua bruyamment, serrant la mâchoire avant de lancer son paquet sur le sol devant lui. Le sang tacha alors le parquet déjà humide du corridor, les pupilles des deux garçons s'agrandissant de surprise et de terreur devant le spectacle qui se présentait à eux. Allongé sur le parquet, Itachi, enroulé dans son manteau, se vidait de son sang, son bras gauche et ses jambes lui manquant. Il ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus, ses yeux grands ouverts fixant un point dans le couloir. A côté de lui, Izuna, l'aigle qui l'accompagnait partout, était éventré, ses globes oculaires lui manquant pendant qu'un liquide noir encre s'échappait de son corps. Son cri ne sortit même pas de sa gorge, sa voix n'arrivant pas à sortir pendant que ses prunelles ne pouvaient quitter le corps inerte de son frère. Masao n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était mort… cet homme lui avait pris la vie…

- Sasuke ! Cours !

Reprenant difficilement ses esprits, le jeune homme remarqua qu'il se faisait entrainer en dehors de la maison par Naruto, celui-ci courant à perdre haleine pour fuir le danger. S'il restait plus longtemps, eux aussi se feraient tuer par cet homme. Ils allaient mourir s'ils ne s'enfuyaient pas… mais en avaient-ils vraiment le droit…

Ils arrivèrent devant la clôture de leur domaine, leurs pas s'enfonçant dans la boue tandis qu'ils couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais soudain, Naruto tomba sur le sol, son bras droit volant dans les airs tandis qu'un hurlement de douleur quitta ses lèvres. Masao tenta de faire demi-tour, allant chercher son ami qui souffrait le martyr… seulement il était trop tard…

- Tu dois mourir… Madara…

Une vive douleur irradia son dos, ses genoux tombant au sol avant qu'il ne s'écroule la tête la première. Il avait envie d'hurler au combien il avait mal mais il n'eut pas le temps pour ça, sa jambe gauche se détachant alors de son corps. Brulante et brute. Telle fut la sensation qu'il ressentit à cet instant. Il entendit un cri montait dans la plaine, ses lèvres étant pourtant scellées jusqu'au moment où son agresseur le retourna pour plonger sa main dans son ventre, arrachant violemment ses viscères pour les éparpiller aux quatre vents. Ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites, la douleur étant si grande qu'il n'arrivait même pas à hurler. Mais ça, Naruto ne faisait très bien pour lui. Le jeune homme hurlait et hurlait, implorant le jeune homme d'arrêter ce massacre. Il mutilait le corps de Sasuke comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande, déchirant sa peau opaline avant d'arracher son bras gauche et de le lancer plus loin. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux du jeune homme qu'il torturait, un faible sourire satisfait se dessinant sous son masque quand il sortit alors un couteau de sa poche, le plantant dans la poitrine de son ami pour ensuite recommencer en riant, des spasmes parcourant le corps de Masao qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il entendait parfaitement Naruto lui crier de faire quelque chose, de se défendre par n'importe quel moyen. Mais le jeune homme n'en avait pas la force… ni l'envie.

Le sang coulait de toutes ses plaies, se mélangeant à la boue et l'eau qui tombait toujours du ciel tandis que le jeune homme sur lui s'arrêta enfin de l'attaquer. Lentement, il se redressa, jetant le couteau un peu plus loin tout en fixant Masao avec dégout et rage. Ses dents se serrèrent de fureur sous son masque, ses cheveux argent collant à sa peau rougissante alors qu'il sortait cette fois-ci un revolver de sa poche. Longuement, son agresseur regarda l'objet dans sa main, admirant l'ouvrage qu'il tenait avant de pointer l'arme vers Sasuke qui ne fit pas le moindre geste. Il se sentait partir, sa conscience faisant des pieds et des mains pour rester. Mais il savait très bien que pour lui c'était terminé. Tout cela allait enfin prendre fin. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire ravi, Naruto s'arrêtant d'hurler en voyant le jeune homme. L'inconnu lui, tiqua bruyamment, enclenchant l'arme avant de pousser un juron de colère.

- Merci…

Le bruit sourd arrêta sa respiration, son cœur cessant de battre tandis qu'il n'acceptait pas ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. La balle avait traversé son crâne, se frayant un chemin entre ses deux yeux onyx qu'il avait eu le temps de fermer. Il ne respirait maintenant plus, un faible sourire étirant ses traits tandis que son corps ne faisait plus le moindre mouvement.

Un nouveau cri se fit entendre, ses mains se crispant dans sa nuque pendant que ses paupières se fermaient pour ne plus rien voir. Sasuke était mort… cet homme l'avait tué. Il lui avait pris l'être qui aimait le plus au monde. Il lui avait pris sa seule famille. Il lui avait tout pris… jamais il ne l'accepterait…

- Sasuke... Sasuke réveilles toi… c'est pas drôle…

Un rire saccadé et rapide sortit soudain de sa gorge, ses bras le menant jusqu'au corps inerte de son protégé. Naruto le fixait avec peine et amusement, la folie prenant le pas sur sa raison alors qu'il s'avançait vers le jeune homme. Il ne fit même plus attention à l'agresseur qui lui lançait un regard emplis de mépris et d'incompréhension, rechargeant son revolver tandis que Naruto atteignait son ami, lui prenant doucement la main avant d'embrasser son front couvert de sang.

- Allez, réveilles toi. On va aller jouer… tu as vu comme il pleut. C'est quand la dernière fois que nous avons joué sous une pluie pareille… il y a dix ans… vingt ans… alors ne dors pas… réveilles toi Masao… réveilles toi…

Ses larmes coulaient sur son visage taché de boue et de sang, son sourire fou ne quittant pas ses lèvres qui baisait toujours le front de Sasuke. Il allait se réveiller. Pour lui, le jeune homme allait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre avant de lui sauter dessus pour l'entrainer dans un nouveau jeu. Il allait se réveiller, comme toujours. Il ne pouvait pas être mort… c'était impossible.

La pluie battante ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, trempant le jeune homme qui rangea son arme dans sa poche. Il avait tiré une nouvelle fois, libérant le garçon de sa folie. La balle s'était logée dans son crâne, balle qui ne pouvait tuer que les démons. Il n'était maintenant plus de ce monde et libéré du sort qui lui était jeté. Un soupir quitta la gorge de l'homme qui se retenait de crier, courant alors dans la plaine sans se retourner. Il avait vengé la mort de ses proches, dévorés par ce démon il y a plusieurs années. Et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas soulagé. Il avait vécu toute sa vie pour cette vengeance et maintenant qu'il l'avait accompli, il ne lui restait en mémoire que le sourire de ses deux garçons qui se tenaient par la main. Au moins eux, même mort, ils seraient toujours ensemble. Un soupir quitta la gorge du jeune homme qui s'arrêta enfin, fixant les nuages grisâtres avant de reprendre sa route. Il était jaloux d'eux… ils seraient toujours ensemble… pour l'éternité… 

**Fin**


End file.
